Peri Kecil Jatuh Cinta
by An Rahmanida Wu
Summary: ATTENTION! Lanjutannya cek di bio ya! Kamsahamnida
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Peri Kecil Jatuh Cinta**

**Rated : T**

**Main cast : Sehun / Luhan (HunHan)**

**Support Cast : -**

**Warning! : Typo(s), YAOI, Dont like dont read!**

* * *

Oh Sehun.

Siapa yang tak mengenal nama itu? Sang aktor terkenal di korea, berwajah tampan dan cool, mempunyai banyak fans di negrinya maupun di luar negri sekalipun, Bakat aktingnya yang sangat di sukai oleh banyak orang. Jangan kira dia sudah tua, umurnya masih 19 tahun, bukankah itu membuatnya bertambah keren?

"Sehun, Kau terlihat lelah, apa kau sakit?" Tanya namja di sebelahnya, memberikan segelas air putih kepada Sehun.

"Tak apa Suho hyung, aku hanya kelelahan" Jawab Sehun sambil menerima Gelas air itu, meneguknya hingga habis, lalu meletakkannya di meja sebelahnya.

"Hmm, aku sudah meminta izin agar kau besok di liburkan, Namun untuk Lusa kau harus kembali syuting, tak apa kan?" Tanya Suho. Sehun terkekeh

"Kau ini hyung, aku hanya kelelahan, bukan sedang sakit, sudah sana, katanya kau mau menjemput yixing hyung, nanti kalau telat dia akan marah padamu hyung" Ucap Sehun. Suho melihat jam tangannya

"Ah iya, yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ya" Ucap Suho

"Ya! kau pikir di rumahku tak ada pembantu?!" Teriak Sehun. Suho tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Ia bosan, bosan hidup seperti ini, menurutnya ini terlalu mewah. Impiannya adalah hidup bebas, bebas melakukan apapun tanpa di ketahui banyak orang, dia juga ingin bermain bersama teman-temannya, bukannya di rumah seharian dan mengobrol dengan Suho terus-menerus. Sungguh, jika ayahnya tak pernah melarangnya untuk melakukan apapun yang dia suka, Sehun sudah akan berada di dekat teman-temannya, mengobrol bersama dan tertawa bersama, dan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, namun ayahnya terlalu ingin Sehun menjadi terkenal, tanpa memikirkan perasan Sehun.

"huh, aku lelah" Gumam Sehun menyampingkan dirinya, dia melihat sebuah kotak coklat tua di mejanya. Sehun menatap kotak itu bingung.

"Sejak kapan kotak itu ada disana? rasanya tadi aku tidak melihatnya" Ucap Sehun seraya mengambil kotak itu dan menatapnya. Sehun membuka kotak itu, namun kosong, tak ada apa-apa di dalamnya, dan akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk meletakkan kotak itu lagi dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Hey, kau yang membebaskanku ya?"

.

Sehun membuka matanya lagi. Dia memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk, Siapa yang tadi berbicara? Sehun menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Kosong, hanya ada dirinya di kamarnya.

"Mungkin halusinasi.." Ucap Sehun kembali menidurkan tubuhnya, saat memejamkan matanya kembali..

"Hey! kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sehun langsung bangun dan menatap sekelilingnya, masih sama, kosong, lalu suara tadi suara siapa?!

"Hello? ada orang disini? nampakkan wujudmu!" teriak Sehun memperingati. namun masih tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang.

"Iyaaa, aku ada disini tahu!" Sehun menoleh ke selimutnya, Sebuah makhluk kecil, mempunyai sayap dan tanduk kecil seperti rusa di kepalanya. Sehun menyipitkan matanya, lalu mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Apa? apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi bodoh, aku ini memang nyata!" Ucap makhluk itu. Sehun menatap makhluk itu bingung.

"Kau... kau apa? makhluk apa? kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu? kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi, makhluk kecil itu memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Aku seorang peri kecil, namaku Xi Luhan, kau memang tak pernah melihatku karna kau manusia, aku ada disini karna kau dengan seenaknya membuka kotak itu!" Ucap Luhan menunjuk kotak yang tadi Sehun buka. Sehun menatap kotak itu, lalu kembali menatap luhan.

"Kau... seorang peri? peri seperti di dongeng yang sering ibuku dulu ceritakan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu, aku tidak tahu kalau peri dijadikan bahan dongeng! padahal kami nyata" Ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke kotakmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Luhan terbang ke arah wajahnya lalu memukul kepala Sehun.

"Aduh! kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? kau ini kecil tapi pukulanmu sangat sakit!" Dengus Sehun mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri sih seenaknya berbicara, aku ini bisa kembali kalau aku sudah melakukan lima permintaan darimu tahu!" Kesal Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Lima permintaan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Iya, kau boleh meminta lima permintaan apapun dariku, maka aku akan mengabulkannya, dan setelah itu aku baru bisa kembali ke duniaku" Ucap Luhan. Sehun berpikir..

"Lima permintaan ya? sepertinya menyenangkan, kalau memang benar kau seorang peri, aku ingin permintaan pertamaku adalah... eumm.. kerumah temanku!" Ucap Sehun.

"Kerumah temanmu? baiklah! kurasa itu mudah!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat entah darimana, lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Sehun.

.

.

...

.

.

"Eh?" Sehun membuka matanya, di sekelilingnya dinding berwarna putih. Yang dia tahu, ini adalah... Toilet?

"Ya! kenapa kau malah membawaku ke toilet?" Dengus Sehun. Luhan yang ada di depannya hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun?" Sehun menatap pintu kamar mandi, ada seorang namja tinggi dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Chanyeol hyung?!" Ucap Sehun balik, namja di depannya menatap Sehun aneh.

"Kau... sedang apa di kamar mandi rumahku, Sehun? sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang santai memainkan kuku-kukunya, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Eumm.. A-aku, a-aku baru datang! iyaa! tapi aku buru-buru ke toilet karna ingin buang air kecil, iya, begitu, hehe" Ucap Sehun.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada curiga, Sehun menelan salivanya susah, lalu mengangguk gugup. Chanyeol menatapnya aneh.

"Wah! Oh Sehun si cengeng sudah terkenal sekarang rupanya! kajja kita ke ruang tamu! kebetulan Baekhyun membawakan kue tadi untukku!" Ucap Chanyeol menarik Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun menghela nafasnya, ternyata Chanyeol tidak curiga dengannya. Luhan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung? sudah lama aku tak berjumpa denganmu" Tanya Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di Sofa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau sepertinya sangat sibuk dengan semua pekerjaanmu! aku bahkan kagum melihatmu tampil di televisi, aku memfavoritkan semua film dan dramamu!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tak usah berlebihan hyung, ohya, baekhyun hyung kemana?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengambil sekotak kue lalu menaruhnya di meja.

"Dia pergi bersama temannya, yasudah tak apa, kau makan ini saja, rasanya sangat enak! yah walaupun tak seenak masakanmu di rumah" Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengambil kue strawberry itu lalu memakannya.

"Umm, dari dulu kue buatan Baekhyun hyung sangat enak! bahkan dia masih suka dengan strawberry, haha" Ucap Sehun. Chanyeol ikut terkekeh

"Haha, memang begitulah dia, Aku akan mengambilkan minum, tunggu disini ya" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sehun memerhatikan isi rumah Chanyeol, masih seperti dulu.. Sangat berantakkan.

"Hey apa itu?" Tanya Luhan yang tibatiba muncul di hadapan Sehun.

"Ini? ini namanya kue, kau tidak pernah mencobanya eoh? apa di duniamu tak ada kue?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menggeleng.

"Yasudah, kau coba saja.. ini" Sehun mencolek krim kue itu lalu mengarahkannya ke Luhan, Dengan rasa penasaran Luhan menjilat jari Sehun yang penuh krim itu.

"Mm, sangat enak! berikan aku lagi!" Ucap Luhan. Sehun terkekeh lalu mencolek krim itu lagi. Dengan semangat Luhan memakan krim di jari Sehun.

"Ini minumannya Sehun" Ucap Chanyeol menaruh dua gelas jus jeruk, Sehun buru-buru menarik jarinya dari hadapan Luhan, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh terimakasih hyung, seharusnya air putih saja juga tidak apa-apa" Ucap Sehun menjilat jarinya bekas krim tadi.

"Tak apa, yasudah minum saja, ngomong-ngomong, aku masih penasaran bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke rumahku" Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengambil minum itu lalu meminumnya setengah, menaruhnya kembali dan memakan kuenya lagi.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan hyung, ahh bagaimana dengan semuanya hyung? apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh yang lainnya? Kai dan Kyungsoo kau tahu? mereka sudah berpacaran! padahal mereka sering sekali bertengkar dulunya, haha, dan lagi, Si Kris naga itu jatuh cinta kepada guru wushu! dia sering bercerita kalau berpacaran dengan guru wushu itu tidaklah mudah, setiap aku bertemu dengannya, ada saja memar di mukanya itu" Cerita Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum, ternyata teman-temannya tak ada yang berubah.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah kris hyung kalau memar seperti yang kau ceritakan" Ucap Sehun, Chanyeol tertawa. Sementara Luhan yang bosan mendengarkan cerita sehun menatap jus jeruk milik Sehun di meja itu.

"Jus jeruk?" Gumam Luhan, dia terbang ke arah gelas Sehun, lalu memasukkan wajahnya ke gelas itu dan meminum jus jeruk itu sedikit.

"Ishh, asam sekali" ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kembali, dia buru-buru terbang ke Sehun dan duduk di bahu Sehun.

Dan siang itu, Sehun bisa kembali bertemu teman lamanya, mengobrol dengannya, hari yang paling bahagia menurut Sehun.

* * *

"Tadi kau meminum jus jerukku?" Tanya Sehun ke Luhan saat mereka menaiki bus, tidak ada yang tahu itu Sehun karna Sehun memakai alat penyamaran yang di pinjamkan Chanyeol untuknya, Sehun duduk di bangku paling belakang, Bus juga sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa penumpang karna hari sudah malam.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak suka, rasanya asam! aku lebih suka kue! rasanya manis!" Ucap Luhan, Sehun terkekeh.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan membelikan kue itu lagi untukmu" Ucap Sehun

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun mengangguk. Lalu keduanya menatap jalanan di malam hari.

.

.

Luhan, seorang peri kecil yang datang ke kehidupannya dan bisa mengabulkan permintaannya. Sepertinya... Sehun akan mempunyai teman baru..

.

.

.

**TBC or End?**

**Annyeonghaseo, Ini ff chapter pertama saya ._.**

**Maklum lah rada-rada gaje kaya yang buat /?**

**Sedikit banget ya? kan di coba dulu, pada suka atau enggak :D**

**Mau di lanjut, atau sampai sini ajah? tergantung para readers^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Peri Kecil Jatuh Cinta**

**Rated : T**

**Main Cast : Sehun / Luhan (HunHan)**

**Support Cast : -**

**Warning! : Typo(s), Gaje, YAOI, Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, anda kemana saja? Tuan Suho daritadi mencari anda" Ucap Seorang maid di rumah Sehun, Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Maid itu, dia membuka semua peralatan penyamarannya, memberinya ke Maid itu dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya. Rumah Sehun sangat besar, Ayahnya yang membelikan rumahnya untuk Sehun, supaya Sehun tak perlu beli-beli apa yang dia butuhkan karna semuanya sudah ada di rumahnya. Padahal bertolak belakang sekali dengan impian Sehun.

.

.

.

"Perempuan Tadi itu siapa? Ibumu?" Tanya Luhan saat sampai di kamar Sehun, Sehun duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil menatap peri kecil itu.

"Bukan, itu pembantuku.. Ibuku sedang bekerja di luar negri" Jawab Sehun. Luhan berhenti terbang lalu duduk di bahu Sehun.

"Luar negri? apa itu luar negri?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menepuk jidatnya, Peri di sampingnya ini benar-benar ketinggalan zaman.

"Luar negri itu, tempat yang belum pernah kita lihat, ahh aku juga bingung menjelaskannya, sepertinya duniamu seperti dunia zaman dulu, memangnya seperti apa duniamu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan kembali terbang dari bahu Sehun menuju ke meja belajar Sehun.

"Duniaku? duniaku itu berwarna-warni! banyak bunga bertumbuhan, semua hewan hidup disana, semuanya berbeda dengan yang di sini, dan mereka mempunyai sayap sepertiku!" Jelas Luhan sambil mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya.

"kalau begitu, di duniamu ada dinosaurus?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak, mereka bisa menghancurkan desa kami.. heii, ini benda apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk televisi.

"Itu namanya televisi, Sebuah sistem canggih yang di buat oleh manusia, bisa menampilkan gambar dan suara" jelas Sehun sembari mengambil Remote di mejanya, lalu menyalakan televisinya, kebetulan sedang menayangkan film yang di Perankan oleh Sehun.

"Woahh, itu kau? kenapa kau ada di dalamnya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap kagum televisi di hadapannya. Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, televisi bisa menampilkan gambar dan suara" Ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti

"Boleh aku pinjam kotak bertombol itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk remote di tangan Sehun, Sehun meletakkan remote itu di sampingnya, dengan gesit Luhan memencet tombol remote itu, Layaknya sedang memainkan mainan baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedari tadi kau tidak memanggil namaku" Ucap Sehun, Luhan hanya fokus ke remote itu.

"Tentu saja, aku kan belum tahu namamu" jawab Luhan santai tanpa menoleh. Sehun melebarkan matanya kaget. Jadi sedari tadi peri di depannya ini tak tahu namanya?!

"Kau tak tahu namaku?! Bukankah kau mendengar Chanyeol hyung memanggil namaku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan duduk di atas remote itu sambil menopang dagunya.

"Aku mendengarnya sih, tapi aku lupa, namamu siapa? Suhun? Bihun? Suhen?" Ucap Luhan asal menebak.

"Ya! namaku Sehun! bukan Bihun! ingat! namaku Sehun, dan kau Luhan! mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk imut lalu kembali terbang mencari benda-benda yang baru dia lihat.

"Sehun, ini apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat sebuah pensil bermotif Mickey Mouse.

"itu namanya Pensil, untuk menulis sebuah kata atau huruf di kertas, kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, Sehun mengambil sebuah buku di meja belajarnya lalu meletakkannya di mejanya.

"Nah sini pensilnya, akan kuberitahu" Ucap Sehun mengambil Pensil dari Pelukan Luhan, lalu mulai menulis sebuah kata. Luhan memperhatikan tangan cepat Sehun yang menulis sebuah kata di kertas itu.

"Xi... Luhan? itu namaku kan?" tanya Luhan, Sehun mengangguk. Lalu memberikan Pensil itu ke Luhan lagi.

"Coba kau tulis namaku di sini" Perintah Sehun sambil membuka lembaran baru yang masih kosong.

"Nama Lengkapmu siapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, coba kau tulis" Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lalu mengarahkan Pensilnya ke kertas, agak susah mengingat tubuh Luhan yang kecil, dia harus memeluk pensil itu agar bisa di gerakkan.

"Selesai!" Ucap Luhan. Sehun menatap kertas dan hasil tulisan Luhan, lalu memasang wajah -_-

"Kau menulis namaku Bihun lagi huh? namaku Sehun tahu!" Dengus Sehun. Luhan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"hehe, aku lupa lagi, sudah ah, aku tidak mau menulis" Luhan menaruh pensil itu lalu terbang ke arah kasur Sehun. Sehun berjalan ke arah kasur lalu berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke dada.

"hei, kau bisa menyihirkan tadi?" tanya Sehun. Luhan di sampingnya ikut berbaring di bantal empuk Sehun.

"Iya, tapi tongkatnya hanya berfungsi ketika kau meminta permohonanmu saja, ngomong-ngomong.. apa permintaanmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, menurutmu?" Tanya Sehun, namun tak ada jawaban, Sehun melirik ke samping, Luhan malah tertidur setelah menanyakan pertanyaannya tadi. Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya..

'Tinggal empat permintaan lagi, sebaiknya kugunakan untuk sesuatu yang terdesak saja' Pikirnya lalu ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Dan malam itu Sehun bermimpi Luhan menjadi manusia sama sepertinya. Sehun melihat Luhan sangat cantik ketika menjadi Manusia.

* * *

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk, dia menatap kesebelahnya, kosong, tak ada siapapun.. kemana Luhan? pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi Sehun" Sapa Suho yang baru masuk ke kamar Sehun.

"Aish, kau hyung, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar orang? dan lagi, untuk apa kau pagi-pagi kesini huh?" Tanya Sehun sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Aku khawatir denganmu, semalam Para maid memberitahu kalau kau pulang larut, kau habis kemana? kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Suho. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku habis main dari rumah temanku, sst! jangan bicara! aku memakai penyamaran lengkap!" Ucap Sehun sebelum Suho akan menanyakan hal yang lain lagi.

"O-oh, baguslah kalau begitu, hari ini kau libur, istirahat lah, Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu" Ucap Suho. Sehun mendesah malas.

"Ayahku? mau apa dia? untuk apa aku di jaga? di rumah ini banyak orang, lagipula aku ini sudah besar, huhh.. ada-ada saja pria tua itu" Dengus Sehun. Suho menjitak kepala Sehun pelan

"Dasar kau, bagaimana pun dia itu ayahmu, huftt kau ini.. yasudah aku akan menyuruh para maid menyiapkanmu sarapan, kau tunggu saja disini" Ucap Suho sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sehun, Sehun mengangguk.

"Peri kecil itu terbang kemana?" Gumam Sehun setelah Suho menghilang dari kamarnya, dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya, dan pandangannya terhenti ke sebuah lemari yang bergoyang-goyang. Sehun bangun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan ke arah lemarinya itu, dengan cepat dia membuka lemarinya.

**BRUK**

"Hah! aku bebas! terimakasih Bihun!" Luhan tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam lemari itu dengan cepat sehingga menabrak perut sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan lalu menarik tangan kecil Luhan agar duduk di bahunya.

"Bihun lagi-_-, Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam lemari, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun kembali berjalan ke kasurnya. lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Lemari? jadi namanya lemari? Ohhh, tadi aku melihat lemarimu terbuka, saat aku masuk, lemari itu malah tertutup dan mengunciku di dalam, sangat gelap! ihh apa lemari itu sebangsa makhluk buas yang suka memakan para peri?" Tanya Luhan bergidik ngeri. Sehun terkekeh

"Tidak, lemari itu hanya benda biasa, makanya kau jangan bermain ke lemari itu lagi, untung saja aku menyelamatkanmu" Ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini sarapannya tuan" Ujar Seorang maid yang entah kapan sudah ada di dalam kamar Sehun, menaruh sepiring nasi goreng dan susu untuk Sehun. Bahkan Sehun tak mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Loh? Kemana Suho hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tuan Suho bilang tadi dia ada urusan mendadak, dan menyuruh saya untuk mengantarkan sarapan tuan, jadi saya antarkan sesuai perintah Tuan Suho" ucap maid itu.

"Oh baiklah, kau boleh keluar" ucap Sehun. maid itu mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Uwahh, apa ini? nasi? kenapa nasi warnanya seperti ini? di tempatku nasi berwarna putih!" Ucap Luhan yang duduk di atas bahu Sehun.

"Ini namanya Nasi goreng.. tentu saja berbeda warna, karna nasi yang ini di tambah beberapa bumbu. ohya, Luhan, kau ini makan apa? Daging? Tumbuhan?" Tanya Sehun sambil meminum susunya. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku memakan madu dari bunga! apa disini ada bunga?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk

"Ada di taman belakang, nanti aku antarkan yah, setelah aku menghabiskan sarapanku dan mandi tentunya.." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk senang sambil berterbangan kesana-kemari. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelincahan luhan sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

* * *

"Woahhh! Bunganya banyak sekalii, dan bunganya sangat indahhh!" Kagum Luhan saat Sehun mengajaknya ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Sehun memang jarang kesini, ia hanya kesini saat Ibunya pulang dari pekerjaannya saja, taman ini juga sangat privasi, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kesini, Tukang kebunnya pun memiliki jadwal jam untuk membersihkan taman ini.

"Sehun! apa aku boleh mencoba semua bunga yang ada disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada merajuk.

"Ambilah yang kau suka" Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lalu terbang ke semua bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di taman belakang Sehun itu. Sehun duduk di sebuah bangku disana, menatap Luhan yang terbang mencari bunga yang dia suka.

'Aku jadi rindu dengan ibu' Pikir Sehun. Sehun sangat tahu kalau ibunya suka menanam bunga, dan ibunya memberitahu kalau melihat banyak bunga yang tumbuh subur akan mengurangi beban pikiran. Ibunya dan Sehun sering bermain kesini ketika dirinya masih kecil, sekarang.. Ibunya sibuk bekerja bolak-balik keluar negri, hingga Sehun merasa tidak punya teman, kecuali Suho dan Para Maidnya.

"Sehun~" luhan membuyarkan lamuan Sehun, Sehun melihat Luhan yang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk senang, dia membawa banyak sekali bunga-bunga kecil di tangannya.

"Bunga yang ini bagus sekali! aku sangat suka, hehe, semua rasanya juga manis" Ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau pemakan daging" Canda Sehun. Luhan melebarkan matanya.

"Enak saja, kau pikir aku binatang buas huh?!" Pekik Luhan, Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, eh? ada sisa madu di bibirmu" Ucap Sehun. Luhan meraba-raba bibirnya, namun tak juga bisa mengelap sisa madunya.

"Sini biar aku bersihkan" Ibu jari Sehun mengusap pelan bibir kecil Luhan, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya, entah dorongan dari mana, Sehun malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

**CHU~**

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya lembut ke bibir kecil Luhan, sangat lembut karna harus hati-hati mengingat tubuh Luhan lebih kecil darinya dan hanya bagian bawah bibir Sehun yang dapat mengenai bibir Luhan, tapi bagi Luhan seluruh bibirnya terkena bibir Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya, Dan sehun buru-buru menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Eum.. m-maaf" Ucap Sehun. Luhan memandang Sehun sambil memegang bibirnya. Sehun menatap Luhan, Walaupun kecil, pipi Luhan terlihat memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Eng.. Ahh aku mau mengambil lebih banyak bunga! kau pegang bunga ini ya! kalau kau mau buatmu sajaa!" Luhan langsung memberikan Bunganya ke tangan Sehun dan buru-buru terbang dengan cepat ke taman Bunga itu lagi, Luhan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, Perasaannya malu dan senang menjadi campur aduk. Sehun menatap tubuh kecil Luhan yang berdiri di atas bunga-bunga, lalu memegang bibirnya sendiri.

'Entahlah, Apakah itu termasuk sebuah ciuman? Kalau iya.. Ciuman pertamaku bersama seorang peri..' Batin Sehun. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berlari ke taman bunga itu, menyusul Luhan yang asyik memetik bunga. Sehun menggenggam erat bunga yang Luhan berikan tadi untuknya.

* * *

"Luhan, kau besok mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah kembali ke kamar. Sedikit canggung karna kejadian di taman tadi.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan sambil merangkai bunga-bunga yang tadi dia petik di atas meja belajar Sehun. mengakibatkan banyak sampah daun yang rontok kemana-mana.

"Aku mau Syuting, kau mau ikut? nanti setelah itu kita akan membeli kue seperti yang kau makan kemarin di rumah Chanyeol hyung" Ucap Sehun. Luhan memasang wajah bingungnya

"Syuting? apa itu syuting?" Tanya Luhan menunda aktivitas membuat sebuah mahkota bunga.

"Syuting itu semacam memainkan peran, aku akan memerankan peran di sebuah film yang aku bintangi" Ujar Sehun. Luhan menatap senang mahkota bunga yang sudah selesai. Merasa tak di jawab, Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan

"hei, kau tak mendengarkanku ya?" Tanya Sehun. Namun Luhan mendiamkannya, Peri kecil itu terbang ke arahnya.

"Nah, mahkota bunga ini untukmu, bukankah cocok sekali?" Ujar Luhan menaruh mahkota bunga itu di kepala Sehun. Sehun berjalan dan melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Aku nampak seperti perempuan, kau saja yang pakai" Ucap Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas malas

"Kalau aku yang pakai, tentu saja tidak bisa, aku kan kecil.. sudah pakai saja! aku juga punya kok!" Kata Luhan sambil menunjukkan mahkota bunga yang kecil untuknya.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat itu? rasanya tadi aku tak melihatnya" Tanya Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak aku bermain di bunga-bunga! hehe" Jawab Luhan sambil tertawa, Sehun tersenyum.. Entah kenapa dia juga merasa senang saat Luhan senang. Semenjak kedatangannya, Peri Kecil itu membuatnya banyak tertawa dan tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Apakah dia... Sedang **jatuh cinta pada peri kecil itu?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC ._.v**

**Okeh, gimana? makin Gaje sama pendek ya? maklum, author kan amatiran u,u**

**Yang nanya Luhan itu segede apa, Luhan sebesar kepalan tangan, imut kan? xD**

**Dan yang nanya Luhan itu namja apa bukan, jawabannya adalah namja^^ namanya juga FF yaoi :D**

**Konflik? ada kok! tapi gak sekarang, biarkan dulu HunHan bahagia, baru muncul konflik. huahaha #EvilLaugh xD**

**.**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di ff gaje bin aneh ini, thaya thenang thekali xD**

**Review kalian buat saya tambah semangat! :D**

**Semoga pada suka ya sama Chapter kedua FF ini :'D #NangisGaje**

**Kenapa author jadi curhat? -_-**

**.**

**Review? Telat review gapapa kok qaqa ._.v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Peri Kecil Jatuh Cinta **

**Rated : T**

**Main Cast : Sehun / Luhan**

**Support Cast : Tentukan nanti ;)**

**Warning! Typo(s), Gaje, Shounen-ai, Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap bosan Sehun yang sedang syuting, sedari tadi syuting itu tidak selesai-selesai, membuat dirinya bosan dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karna Sehun memperingati agar Dirinya tak pergi kemanapun. Tetap diam dan jangan kemanapun – Oh itu sangat membosankan..

"Sehun, Perdalamkan ciumannya!" Teriak sang sutradara, Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Saat Adegan di mulai, Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke Sunny (Lawan Mainnya). lalu mencium bibir yeoja itu dalam dan sangat lama. Luhan menatap Sehun lalu melebarkan matanya..

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Luhan tercengang, Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat melihat Sehun mencium Yeoja itu, yang ia rasakan adalah sesak di dadanya. Luhan memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

'Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?' Batin Luhan memejamkan matanya. Dengan buru-buru Luhan terbang dan pergi dari tempat itu, Berusaha agar tak melihat Sehun dan Yeoja itu. Luhan memang tidak tahu kalau akting ada yang seperti itu, Luhan menganggap kejadian di depannya adalah Real, bukan akting. Luhan terus terbang tanpa tau mau kemana, air matanya sudah mendesak ingin keluar, ia baru pertama kali merasakan sesak di dadanya seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Terimakasih" Sehun membungkuk sopan pada sutradara serta para kru disana, dia berlari ke tempat dimana tadi dia menyuruh Luhan menunggunya disana, namun kosong.. tak ada siapa-siapa. Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kemana Luhan?" Gumam Sehun, lalu dia mulai mencari Luhan di balik lemari, kolong meja, dan tempat-tempat terpencil lainnya yang bisa Luhan masuki. Namun, dia tak menemukan Luhan dimana-mana, Sehun menjadi Cemas. bagaimana Kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada Luhan?! – Pikir Sehun.

"Sehun, kau mencari apa?" Suara seseorang membuat Sehun tersentak, dia buru-buru berdiri tegak lalu menoleh ke belakangnya, di belakangnya ada Sunny dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh kau noona, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun canggung, semoga saja Sunny tak mencurigai gerak-geriknya yang aneh.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini? mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Sunny sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun ikut tertawa canggung

"Ah, aku kehilangan.. aku kehilangan pulpenku! ahh iyaa.. pulpen" Ucap Sehun. Sunny mengangguk mengerti

"Oh begitu, apa Suho sudah menjemputmu?" Tanya Sunny lagi.

"belum" Jawab Sehun

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersamaku? kebetulan aku membawa mobilku" Tawar Sunny. Sehun langsung mencari alasan agar tak ikut Sunny pulang bersama.

"Eum, maaf noona, aku ada janji dengan Suho hyung, mungkin dia sebentar lagi akan datang" Ucap Sehun.

"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di lain waktu ya" Ucap Sunny tersenyum manis sambil berjalan pulang. Sehun menghela nafas lega, lalu mencoba mencari Luhan keluar.

* * *

Luhan terbang ke jalan raya, Rasa Sedihnya hilang begitu saja ketika dia melihat keindahan kota, Luhan kagum dengan mobil, motor, bus dan sepeda yang melintas di jalan, Luhan juga melihat banyak sekali orang yang berjalan, seperti ahjumma yang habis belanja, anak-anak yang pulang sekolah, dan lain-lainnya. Bagi Luhan, dirinya seperti sedang berpetualang bebas, Dunia manusia berbeda sekali dengan Dunia Peri. Dunia manusia begitu canggih, mereka menggunakan mesin, kalau dunia peri semuanya menggunakan Sihir.

"Wah, ada bunga juga" Kagum Luhan saat melintasi Toko bunga, Luhan melewati beberapa toko, seperti toko roti, toko buku, dan apapun yang membuat Luhan kagum. Luhan tak sadar kalau dia sudah sangat jauh pergi dari tempat Sehun, dirinya terlalu asyik mengamati isi kota.. Lalu, bagaimana caranya Luhan pulang nantinya?

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pot bunga di sebuah apartemen orang. Dan dia baru tahu kalau dia sudah terlalu jauh dan tersesat untuk kembali ke rumah Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu jauh terbang.. Aku harus bagaimana? aku tak tahu dimana rumah Sehun" Ucap luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

'Aihh, dasar bodoh kau Xi Luhan, bagaimana caranya kau pulang sekarang?' Pikir Luhan sambil terbang kembali, mencoba mencari keberadaan Rumah Sehun di kota yang sangat luas itu. Mustahil, Luhan sangat kecil, dia tak bisa terbang cepat bagaikan seekor burung elang..

* * *

.

.

.

"Aish, kemana sih perginya Luhan?" Kesal Sehun, dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya karna Suho menjemputnya tadi. Baru saja Sehun ingin beralasan pergi, Tapi Suho menahan, dan itu membuatnya kesal dengan Suho. Dan sekarang Temannya itu malah pergi bersama Yixing-_-

Sehun merebahkan dirinya, sedikit lelah karna terus menerus mencari peri bernama Luhan itu, Dia seenaknya saja pergi tanpa pamit pada Sehun.. Lagipula.. apa dia hafal tempat-tempat di kota ini? – Pikir Sehun.

"Dia pasti tersesat!" Sehun langsung bangun dari tidurnya, mengambil jaket dan topi untuk penyamaran lalu buru-buru memakai sepatu dan keluar rumah tanpa menjawab teriakan dari para Maidnya agar jangan keluar rumah. Dia harus secepatnya mencari Luhan, agar peri kecil menyebalkan itu tidak tersesat.

* * *

Sehun menelusuri jalanan kota, masih ramai walaupun hari sudah mulai sore. Dia merendahkan topinya agar orang tak mengetahui identitasnya. Sehun mencari Luhan kemana-mana, namun tak ketemu juga, dia menoleh ke atas, tapi Luhan sepertinya tidak sedang terbang. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di bangku pinggir jalan..

'Dimana dia? memang susah ya jika aku saja yang bisa melihat peri' batin Sehun, saat dia menoleh ke samping, di kejauhan sana ada Luhan sedang terbang kebingungan. Sehun melebarkan matanya, Luhan ada disana!

"Luhan!" Teriak Sehun, Namun Luhan tak mendengar teriakannya.. Malah justru Sehun mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja.

"Ehh? bukankah kau Oh Sehun? si Aktor terkenal itu?!" pekik seorang Yeoja yang berjalan melewati Sehun. Sehun terdiam

"Sssstt! jangan berisik! aku mohonn" Pinta Sehun dengan nada memelas, Yeoja itu tersenyum senang.

"baiklah oppa.." Sehun tersenyum manis mendengarnya..

.

.

.

.

Lalu setelah itu..

.

.

"**SEMUANYAA! OH SEHUN ADA DISINIIII!**" Teriak Yeoja itu, Sehun melebarkan matanya.. dia menatap sekelilingnya, Semua Yeoja mulai berlari ke arahnya.

"KYAAAA SEHUN!"

"AAAA AKU INGIN MINTA TANDA TANGANMU!"

"SEHUN! AYO KITA FOTO BERSAMA!"

"OPPA I LOVE YOU!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"SEHUN! AKU FANSMU!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun kebingungan karna di kerumuni banyak Yeoja yang menarik-narik kaos, pipi, bahkan topi yang dia pakai.. Sehun mengintip ke arah tempat Luhan tadi berada, tapi Luhan sudah menghilang.. Dan sekarang tinggal Sehun yang kebingungan mengatasi semua Fans-Fans Maniaknya ini. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha mencari kontak Suho, tubuhnya di dorong-tarik oleh fansnya, Sehun merasa sesak..

"Hyung! jemput aku sekarang di pinggir jalan dekat Toko Pizza! aku butuh bantuanmu!" Teriak Sehun karna suara Yeoja-yeoja itu membuat Suaranya tak terdengar oleh Suho.

"Tidak bisaa, aku sedang ada di kantor ayahmu" Sehun mendecih kesal. Suho sedang sibuk rupanya, Sehun mematikan telfonnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ahh iya iya tunggu sebentar" Ucap Sehun berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Para Fansnya, namun usahanya tak berhasil, justru dia makin terhimpit.. Dan dengan kekuatan seluruhnya, Sehun buru-buru keluar dari kerumunan itu dan berlari secepat mungkin.. Tapi mereka malah terus mengejar Sehun sambil berteriak memanggil namanya, membuat Semua pandangan menuju ke arahnya. Sungguh, Fansnya sangat menyeramkan dengan kuku-kuku yang panjang seperti itu, Yeoja yang seperti itu memang menyeramkan – pikir Sehun.

.

.

"Hoshh.. hoshh.. apa aku sudah tak di kejar lagi?" ucap Sehun saat dirinya mengumpat di sebuah gang sempit dan Sepi. Sehun mengatur nafasnya, dia sungguh lelah.. Sehun berpikir sebaiknya dia memberi pengumuman agar dia mempunyai Fans yang pendiam saja..

"Memang kau di kejar siapa?"

"Tentu saja Fans-fansku!" Jawab Sehun ke Suara tadi. namun sedetik kemudian dia terdiam, sepertinya dia sangat kenal suara ini.. Sehun langsung menoleh ke belakang

"Luhan?!" Pekik Sehun, Luhan hanya terdiam..

"Kau kemana saja bodoh?! aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu!" Kesal Sehun dengan nada marah, luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan marah, seharusnya aku yang kesal.. tadi aku hanya tidak suka kau mencium gadis ta—ups!" Luhan langsung menutup rapat mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, matanya melebar kaget, Dia Keceplosan!

"...Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya takut, dia tak mau Sehun tahu kalau dirinya pergi karna adegan Sehun tadi.

"kau.. cemburu aku mencium Sunny Noona?" Tanya Sehun menyipitkan matanya, Luhan menelan salivanya susah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lain.

"Ahh ayo kita pulang, ini sudah sore" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan langsung terbang meninggalkan Sehun. Luhan takut Sehun akan menanyakan hal yang lebih detail lagi. Sehun menatap Luhan aneh lalu berjalan ingin pulang, namun saat ingin belok, Sehun langsung kembali ke gang itu lagi, lalu mengintip dengan tatapan kesal

"Astagaaa, mereka masih disana QAQ" Derita Sehun, ternyata para Fansnya masih disana sambil mencari-cari Sehun. Tak Mungkin kalau Sehun keluar dari gang ini, dirinya bisa di kejar-kejar lagi oleh fans-fansnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan yang merasa Janggal, langsung berhenti terbang lalu menoleh ke belakang, Sehun tak ada di belakangnya. Luhan mencari-cari Sehun, dan dia melihat Sehun masih di tempat tadi sambil mengintip-ngintip. Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas lalu kembali terbang ke arah Sehun.

"Ya! Bihun! Apa yang kau lakukan? kau seperti sedang di kejar oleh monster saja" Dengus Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"SSsst! aku memang sedang di kejar oleh monster! Lihat itu! mereka monster yang menjelma menjadi fansku!" Ucap Sehun menunjuk para fansnya. Luhan menatap Yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Kalau ku tebak, sepertinya mereka akan terus disitu.." ucap Luhan santai sambil duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang tidak terpakai. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan _**lalu-aku-harus-bagaimana?**__._ Luhan yang mengerti tatapan Sehun langsung menghela nafas.

"Huft, kau tinggal minta saja permintaanmu yang kedua, mudah kan?" Ucap Luhan, Sehun menepuk jidatnya pelan. kenapa tak terpikir sedari tadi?! – Pikir Sehun.

"Yasudah, Aku ingin agar aku segera pergi dari tempat ini dan pulang ke kamarku dengan selamat!" Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan kembali tongkatnya.. Mengucapkan sebuah kata lalu mengarahkannya ke Sehun. Dalam sekejap mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sehun, Buka matamu" Sehun membuka kedua matanya, Luhan di depannya memasang wajah polosnya seperti biasa. Sehun merasa tak asing dengan tempat ini, Cat dinding orange, kasur yang sangat rapih, meja kerja yang banyak berkas-berkas menumpuk.. ini..

"Ini kamar ayahku" Ucap Sehun.

"Kamar ayahmu? ._." Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, kenapa setiap dia menyihir sehun untuk berpindah tempat tak sesuai dengan apa yang Sehun inginkan? sewaktu Sehun memintanya untuk ke rumah temannya, Luhan malah menyihirnya ke toilet (Meskipun itu memang benar di rumah Chanyeol).

'Sepertinya aku harus belajar sihir dengan ayah -_-' Pikir Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun, dan Sehun juga sedang menatapnya

"Baiklah Luhan, Ini sudah sore, kita harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Oh Sehun?" Sehun menoleh ke pintu, Di sana ada Ayahnya yang baru pulang dari kantor, terbukti karna di tangannya ada tas kerjanya. Ayahnya melewati Sehun santai lalu duduk di bangku kerjanya. Sehun tak menoleh, dia menatap datar ke depan, tak tertarik untuk melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku. Bagaimana dengan Filmmu? apakah berjalan lancar? Jadilah aktor yang terkenal dan profesional, Banggakan aku dan ibumu.. Kau mengerti Oh Sehun?" Ucap Ayahnya. Sehun mendecih malas. Luhan yang bingung antara percakapan Ayah dan Anak ini hanya terdiam, yang dia tahu Sehun sedang kesal dengan ayahnya.

"Terserah kau saja" Sehun langsung pergi dari kamar Ayahnya, Luhan terbang mengikuti Sehun. Tanpa sehun dan luhan sadari tadi.. Ayah Sehun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Dasar gila" Umpat Sehun saat memasuki kamarnya, Sehun membuka sepatu, jaket dan topinya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Hampir saja sepatu Sehun yang terbilang mahal dan sediki berat itu mengenai Luhan yang terbang di belakangnya. Luhan tak berani mengajak Sehun berbicara, sepertinya Sehun masih kesal, Lebih baik Sehun di biarkan tenang dulu.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk" Teriak Sehun. Lalu masuklah segerombolan Namja sambil tersenyum (terkecuali yang satu) sambil menyapa Sehun.

"Hai Sehun! Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol, ternyata semua sahabat Sehun datang. Seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, kris, dan seorang namja lagi yang Sehun tebak pasti namjachingu dari Kris itu.

"Kalian.. bagaimana bisa kalian masuk ke sini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tak percaya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ayahmu yang mengizinkan kami masuk, tadi saat kami ada di depan rumahmu, ayahmu pulang dan menyuruh kami masuk untuk menemuimu! apa kau sudah bertemu dengan ayahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Ayahku mengizinkan semua sahabatku untuk masuk? Ini sangat mustahil' Batin Sehun melamun.

"Heh, kau tak memperbolehkan kami duduk?" Tanya kris dengan nada coolnya. Sehun langsung tersadar dari lamuannya.

"Ah iya silahkan duduk, aku akan membawakan kalian minum dan makanan ringan, kalian tunggu disini, kalau mau nonton televisi remotenya ada di atas meja belajarku!" ucap Sehun berjalan keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Lalu mereka duduk di Sofa yang ada di kamar Sehun.

"Lihat! bukankah kamar Sehun sangat mewah?" Kagum Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Nanti kalau kita sudah menikah, aku akan membelikanmu rumah! Bahkan lebih besar dari Stadium!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"memangnya ada rumah yang seperti itu?" Tanya baekhyun dengan wajah -_-. Chanyeol tercengir lebar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sih"

"kamarnya sangat mewah, tapi sama saja.. dari dulu sampai sekarang kamarnya sangat berantakan, dasar bocah aneh" Dengus kai. namun sedetik kemudian sebuah elusan kasih sayang berupa sebuah jitakkan mendarat di kepalanya. Kai mengaduh kesakitan, ternyata Kyungsoo menjitaknya.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku Kyungie?" Tanya Kai dengan nada memelas sambil mengusap kepalanya bekas jitakkan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kau dan Sehun tak ada bedanya dari dulu, malah kalau aku perhatikan lebih berantakan kamarmu daripada Sehun.. setiap aku masuk ke kamarmu aku menemukan banyak sampah makanan di dekat pintu, selimut acak-acakkan, buku komik dan majalah yang tersebar dimana-mana, bahkan pakaian dalammu juga.. Jangan mengatai orang seenakmu, Kim Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tajam. Kai tersenyum lebar sambil membuat tanda 'v' di kedua jarinya.

"Oke, aku kalah Kyungie.. nanti kau bantu aku membereskan kamarku ya, supaya rapih dan bisa membuatmu senang" Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mendeathglare Kai.

"Membuatku senang? memangnya aku ini pembantumu?" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba langsung tertawa, Kai menatap Kyungsoo aneh

"haha, berhenti bereskpresi seperti itu kai, wajahmu terlihat sangat aneh.. hahaha" tawa Kyungsoo. Kai menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan _Tega-sekali-kau-kyungie QAQ_

Sementara itu, Tao menatap kamar Sehun kagum, Sedari tadi Tao terus memperhatikan rumah Sehun. Rumah dan isinya sangat mahal dan mewah! pasti barang-barang Sehun merek Gucci! – Pikir tao.

"Baby, apa kau ingin aku membelikan rumah seperti ini?" Tanya Kris dengan nada coolnya. Tao menatap Kris bingung.

"Memangnya gege bisa membelikanku rumah sebesar ini?" Tanya Tao. Kris tersenyum meremehkan mendengar ucapan tao.

"Kalau Segini saja sih aku bisa, dan aku akan membuat dinding yang kedap suara agar tidak kedengaran kalau kita sedang..."

**BLETAK**

.

.

.

Tao memukul kepala Kris dengan kotak pensil milik sehun yang entah darimana bisa ada di tangannya itu. Kris mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ge? Yang di pikiranmu itu hanyalah pikiran mesum ge, untung saja Moodku sedang baik, kalau tidak sudah ku wushu gege sejak tadi" Kris menelan salivanya susah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Tao. Untung saja dirinya selamat kali ini, Namjachingunya benar-benar ekstrim ._.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun kembali.. Di belakangnya ada beberapa maid yang membawa minuman dan makanan untuk teman-temannya. Sehun menyuruh para maid agar meletakkan makanan dan minumannya di meja, lalu menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Silahkan dimakan" Ucap Sehun sambil duduk di kursinya. Semua mulai mengambil makanan dan minuman, terutama kai yang memang dasarnya suka makan, jadi dia melahap semua kue yang ada di meja, berbeda sekali dengan Kyungsoo yang malah menatap kue yang di pegangnya.

'Aku bisa gemuk kalau makan malam-malam' Batin Kyungsoo, Namun dia malah memakan kue itu lalu mengambilnya lagi-_-. Hari memang sudah malam, Semua sahabat Sehun memiliki tugas dan kesibukkan masing-masing sehingga jarang waktu mereka untuk berkumpul dan bermain kerumahnya seperti ini. Dan Lagi Sehun masih penasaran, bagaimana bisa ayahnya memperbolehkan sahabat-sahabatnya masuk ke kamarnya? padahal biasanya hanya boleh di ruang tamu saja. Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan oleh ayahnya itu?

.

.

"Sehun? kau melamun?" Tanya Chanyeol menyadarkan Sehun dari lamuannya.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya senang saja melihat kalian semua" Ucap Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian kembali memakan kue yang dia pegang.

Dan Sehun kembali mengobrol serta bercanda tertawa bersama, seperti dulu ketika dirinya masih sangat sering bermain oleh mereka seperti ini. Sebelum dirinya jadi aktor tentunya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di atas lemari dan menatap Sehun dan teman-temannya yang bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Luhan ikut senang, karna Sehun tak lagi kesepian dan bisa meredakan amarahnya pada Ayahnya tadi. Namun.. Kelama-lamaan senyum di bibir Luhan memudar. Luhan menatap jendela kecil yang ada di dekat lemari itu, di luar banyak sekali bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Sangat indah..

'Andai aku juga seorang manusia..' Lirih Luhan menatap bintang di langit. Sejujurnya, Luhan juga ingin sekali menjadi seorang manusia dan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama teman-teman Sehun, Dia rasa mempunyai banyak teman itu menyenangkan. Namun apa boleh buat? Luhan adalah seorang peri.. Dan dirinya hanya bisa terlihat oleh orang yang membuka kotak hingga membawanya kesini, Yaitu Sehun.

"Ibu... Ayah... Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Aku merindukan kalian tapi aku masih ada tugas yang belum terselesaikan disini, dan lagi.. aku mulai menyukai dunia manusia" Lirih Luhan lagi. Ibu dan Ayah luhan pasti akan kecewa dengannya, karna Luhan tak mau mendengarkan omongan mereka.. Sewaktu itu, Luhan sedang bermain di hutan bersama hewan-hewan disana, namun entah mengapa sebuah Lubang hitam muncul di hadapannya dan menyedotnya, membawanya hingga kesini, Ke dunia manusia. Ibunya pernah bercerita, siapa yang tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam itu harus menuruti lima permintaan orang yang membuka kotak penghubung antara dunia manusia dengan dunia peri, Dan sekarang Luhan yang harus menuruti kelima permintaan Sehun. Luhan tak pernah mau menyalahkan Sehun, Sehun tak mengerti soal ini, Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kesalahannya karena dirinya sendiri yang tak mendengarkan omongan Ayahnya agar tak bermain ke hutan sana, Dan Luhan mulai menyukai tempat ini, Dunia manusia ini.

"huh.." Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu terbang ke arah meja belajar Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sampai Jumpa lagi!" Teriak Sehun saat Semua sahabatnya pulang. Semuanya melambaikan tangan ke Sehun (Kecuali kris yang memang tak pernah mau melambaikan tangannya).

"Terimakasih ya sepatunyaa!" Teriak Tao sambil memegang kedua sepatu yang Sehun berikan untuknya, Bermerk Gucci-_- tentu saja Tao akan langsung menerimanya. Sehun tersenyum ke arah Tao. Setelah mereka semua hilang dari pandangan Sehun, Sehun kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

.

**CKLEK**

"Luhan?" Panggil Sehun, Namun hening.. Tak ada suara Luhan, Sehun melihat jam.. Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas malam, ternyata dia dan semua sahabatnya bercanda dan mengobrol cukup lama. Sehun mencari keberadaan peri kecil itu, Dan dia menemukan Luhan tertidur di meja belajarnya dengan posisi meringkuk. Sehun tersenyum

"Ternyata kau disini" Lirih Sehun hampir tak terdengar karna tak mau mengganggu Luhan. Sehun mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan dengan hati-hati agar Luhan tak terbangun. Lalu menaruh Luhan di bantalnya. Sehun kembali tersenyum lalu menyelimuti Luhan dengan Sapu tangannya yang tebal. Sehun berjongkok dan menatap Luhan

"Selamat malam.. Xi Luhan" Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya, luhan hanya diam, sepertinya Luhan tidur sangat nyenyak. Sehun kembali berdiri dan menaikkan dirinya di kasur. Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Luhan. Wajah Luhan saat tidur benar-benar imut.

.

'Apakah bisa seorang Xi Luhan menjadi manusia seperti diriku?' Batin Sehun. Lalu matanya mulai terpejam, dan akhirnya Sehun tertidur.

Jam satu dini hari.. Kamar Sehun di penuhi banyak cahaya yang berasal dari kunang-kunang.. Namun Sehun tak sadar akan hal itu, Dirinya masih terlelap, Luhan pun juga begitu, dia mungkin sedang bermimpi indah. Seorang berpakaian serba putih menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sosok itu menatap kunang-kunang di sekelilingnya, dan kembali menatap Sehun dan juga Luhan.

"Bahagialah dengan apa yang aku berikan untukmu, Sehun.. Luhan. hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan untuk kalian, semoga kalian suka dengan pemberianku"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kunang-kunang di kamar Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC .-.**

**Nah gimana? Kurang banyak kah? atau nambah gaje? Author minta maaf kalau memang benar begitu ;)**

**Oke, saatnya menjawab pertanyaan :D**

**Yang nanya siapa aja yang bisa liat Luhan, Tentu aja itu Sehun ;))**

**Luhan sebesar kepalan tangan :)**

**Luhan bisa cium Sehun? Kan udah di jelasin kalau ciumnya gak seluruhnya kena :D**

**Dan yang Request Luhan jadi manusia.. Emang Luhan akan jadi manusia, tapiii... *rahasia* xP**

**.**

**Makasih buat Semua yang nge-review, nge-favorit, dan nge-follow.**

**Author terhura (?)**

**Makin Banyak yang nge-review, makin banyak pula ide cerita di otak author #Plak**

**.**

**Makasih banyak dan makasih sebesar-besarnya buat**

**Baby Reindeer| Keun Yoon| Fieeloving13| hunHan sHipper| Jaylyn Rui| Azura Lynn Gee| ajib4ff| Milky Andromeda| chyshinji0204|**

**lisnana1| Kazuma B'tomat| ferinaref| LuhanDeer| Asroyasrii| LevesqueXavier| Lil' deer| Rinie hun| Lee Mingkyu|**

**Xia| Ade ya Tao Kai| Fansnya EXO| Guest| dearluhan| Eunsoo1| **

**Makasih ya all :D #PelukSatuSatu**

**.**

**Dan untuk Chapter 3... Review?**

**Telat Review gapapa kok qaqa ._.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Peri Kecil Jatuh Cinta**

**Rated : T**

**Main Cast : Sehun/Luhan (HunHan)**

**Support Cast : -**

**Warning! Typo(s), Gaje, Shounen-ai, Don't like Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoamm.." Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengusap-usap matanya, dengan wajah masih mengantuk, dia melihat jam, sudah jam tujuh pagi rupanya, Lalu Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya untuk membangunkan Luhan.

"Selamat Pag–..." Ucapan Sehun terhenti, Matanya melebar kaget. Seseorang sedang tertidur di sampinganya.. Tunggu! Seseorang? kenapa bisa seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, bukankah semalam yang tidur di sebelahnya Luhan? - Pikir Sehun.

"Ya! Kau siapa?!" Teriak Sehun, membuat sosok yang tertidur itu terusik ketenangannya, Sosok itu bangun, mengusap matanya lalu menatap Sehun.

"Aku? Aku Luhan, memangnya siapa lagi huh? hoammm" Sosok yang mengaku dirinya Luhan itu menguap sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Sehun memasang wajah shock

"Kau.. Luhan? t-tapi, bukankah kau seorang peri?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku memang seorang peri kan?" Ucap Luhan. Sehun menggeleng cepat

"Kau lihat saja tubuhmu itu" Ucap Sehun menunjuk badan Luhan. Dengan wajah aneh Luhan melihat badannya, Dan sedetik kemudian Luhan melebarkan matanya juga.

"Hah?! A-aku.. kenapa aku jadi manusia?!" Heboh Luhan buru-buru berlari ke arah Cermin lalu menatap Punggungnya, Sayapnya tidak ada, Tanduk di kepalanya juga hilang.

"Sayap dan Tandukku kemana? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Luhan menatap dirinya yang telah berubah menjadi seorang manusia.

"Kau benar-benar Luhan kan?" Tanya Sehun memastikan, Luhan dengan tampang memelas menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar Luhan! Xi Luhan! tapi kenapa aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia? siapa yang merubahku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Dirinya di cermin, Luhan meraba Wajahnya, kepalanya dan semua bagian tubuhnya.

.

Sehun tak menjawab omongan Luhan, Sehun sedikit merasa senang karna Harapannya Terkabul, Luhan menjadi manusia, walaupun Pakaiannya masih memakai baju peri, Tapi dia juga penasaran, bagaimana bisa Luhan menjadi manusia? siapa yang melakukannya?

.

Luhan masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Dia menoleh ke bawah, Di sana ada bulu, seperti bulu angsa, berwarna putih dan berkerlap-kerlip. Luhan mengambil Bulu angsa itu lalu menatapnya.

'Bulu angsa?' Batin Luhan, Sepertinya dia pernah melihat bulu angsa yang seindah ini, namun dirinya Lupa akan hal itu. Luhan kembali berjalan ke kasur Sehun, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehun, aku menemukan ini.." Luhan memberikan bulu angsa itu kepada Sehun, Sehun mengambilnya lalu menatapnya.

"Ini sangat indah.." Gumam Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, lalu mengambil bulu angsa itu dari genggaman Sehun.

"Ini harus disimpan! Aku harus mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah mengubahku menjadi manusia, Kalau aku menjadi manusia seperti ini, apa aku bisa kembali ke duniaku? aish aku pusing memikirkan itu" Keluh Luhan sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam tak menanggapi

"Sehun, apa kau di dalam?" Suho berteriak dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu. Sehun buru-buru berdiri kaget.

"Hah! itu suho hyung! Luhan, kau harus mengumpat! tapi dimana?" Heboh Sehun, Dia mencari-cari tempat yang pas untuk Luhan. Dan matanya tertuju pada Lemari Bajunya.

"Cepat kau masuk kesana!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan agar masuk ke dalam Lemarinya, lalu menutup lemari itu. Luhan terdesak di dalam lemari itu, Baju sehun sangat banyak! andaikan dia masih jadi seorang peri, dirinya tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan dirinya seperti ini.

**CEKLEK**

****.

.

.

"Kau Sudah bangun Sehun? Syukurlah kalau begitu, ku pikir kau masih tertidur" Ucap Suho sambil berjalan ke arah Sehun. Sehun menelan salivanya susah, matanya melirik-lirik lemari bajunya yang bergetar karna Luhan di dalamnya tak bisa diam.

"Tak perlu basa-basi hyung, cepat katakan apa yang kau ingin beritahu?" Tanya Sehun. Suho tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa.

"Aku di beritahu kalau hari ini kau Libur, Ngomong-ngomong Kau nampak gugup Sehun, ada apa?" Tanya Suho. Sehun berdoa dalam hatinya agar Tuhan berbaik hati dengannya lalu segera menghilangkan Suho dari kamarnya.

"Tidak apa! yasudah hyung keluar saja! aku ingin mandi!" Usir Sehun. Suho menatap Sehun bingung.

"Mandi? yasudah mandi saja, Kau kan bisa memakai baju di dalam kamar mandi" Ucap Suho, Sehun memutar bolamatanya, mencoba mencari alasan lain agar Suho segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tapi aku ingin pakai baju di sini hyung! Cepatlah kau keluar! sana-sana!" Sehun menarik tangan Suho agar berdiri lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh Suho.

"Aish, kau aneh sehun, ada apa denganmu sih?" Tanya Suho. Sehun tak menjawab, dia hanya tercengir sambil tetap mendorong tubuh Suho, saat Suho sudah di luar, Sehun buru-buru mengucapkan kata-kata 'Semoga harimu indah' lalu menutupnya pintu kasar dan menguncinya.

"Huftt.. Hampir saja..." Sehun menghela nafas lega. Baru saja dia mau memanggil Luhan..

.

.

**BRUKK**

.

Lemari tiba-tiba terbuka dan Luhan terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, di tangannya banyak baju Sehun yang ikut tertarik olehnya. Sehun mengehela nafas lagi lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Bajuku jadi berantakan" Dengus Sehun sambil membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan berdiri lalu memamerkan giginya.

"Habis lemarimu pas-pas'san sekali, Aku kan tidak muat tahu, badanku telah berubah sangat besar dan tinggi" ucap Luhan sambil memasukkan asal baju Sehun ke lemarinya kembali.

"Aku lebih tinggi darimu Lu, sekarang kau mandi.. nanti aku akan pinjamkan baju untukmu.." Suruh Sehun sambil mengeluarkan beberapa baju dan celana untuk Luhan.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi, Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya manusia mandi, aku hanya bisa membasuh diriku dengan air" Sehun berhenti memilih baju untuk Luhan, lalu menghadap Luhan yang memasang tampang polos.

"Oke biar aku jelaskan, Kau ambil sebuah sabun lalu kau pakaikan di tubuhmu, dan pilih botol berwarna putih untuk rambutmu, terakhir kau sikat gigi dengan sikat kecil berwarna hijau yang ada di dalam sebuah gelas, serta pasta giginya.. Lalu kau basuh kembali tubuhmu, kau mengerti?" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan mengangguk

"Oke! aku mandi dulu" Luhan bejalan semangat ke arah kamar mandi. Sehun sempat berteriak karna Luhan tak menutup pintunya, Luhan buru-buru tercengir lalu menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keanehan seorang peri yang entah kenapa bisa jadi manusia itu ketika sedang mandi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdecak kesal, Sudah satu setengah jam Luhan tak keluar dari kamar mandi, Apa anak itu sedang berenang di bathup? Atau Luhan sedang bermain air mancur di shower? Atau Luhan malah tertidur di dalam? Oh baiklah yang terakhir rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Lama sekali sih, apa aku ketok saja ya pintunya?" Gumam Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Saat tangannya baru mau mengetuk pintu, Pintu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok luhan yang belum memakai apapun.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Keduanya berteriak karna kencang. Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya dan buru-buru menutup pintu kamar mandinya kembali, sementara Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Yang tadi itu benar-benar mengejutkan!

"S-Sehun?" Panggil Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi, Wajah Luhan memerah karena malu. Sehun kembali menatap pintu itu

"A-apa?" Tanya Sehun gugup.

"A-aku butuh baju.. Eum.. aku pinjam pakaianmu" Ucap Luhan pelan dari dalam namun masih bisa terdengar di telinga Sehun. Sehun berjalan pelan mengambil baju yang sudah dia sediakan untuk luhan lalu kembali berjalan ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

"L-Luhan, ini pakaianmu" Ucap Sehun, Pintu kamar mandi sedikit terbuka lalu Tangan Luhan cepat-cepat menyambar Pakaian yang di genggam Sehun dan buru-buru menutup pintu kamar mandi lagi dengan kasar.

"Cepat ya Luhan, aku juga ingin mandi" Ucap Sehun sambil kembali duduk di kasurnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang mengingat betul kejadian barusan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun sedang menyisir rambutnya. Sehun menatap Luhan yang memasang wajah cerianya seperti biasa. Sepertinya Luhan sudah tak mengingat kejadian tadi-_-

"Karna kau sudah menjadi manusia, aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota! dan kita akan membeli eskrim, apa kau mau?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan dengan semangat mengangguk-ngangguk seperti anak kecil yang di bujuk oleh sebuah permen. Sehun tersenyum lalu memakai makser dan topi untuk penyamarannya seperti biasa, Sehun Tak mau kejadian kemarin terulang kembali.. Di kejar-kejar oleh fans maniak? Itu adalah mimpi paling buruk bagi Sehun.

"Yasudah ayo" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Saat keluar mereka berdua berpas-passan dengan Suho. Suho menaikkan alisnya.

"Sehun? Kau mau kemana? dan siapa namja di belakangmu? rasanya tadi tak ada yang datang" Tanya Suho bingung. Sehun menatap Luhan yang kebetulan juga Luhan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Ehem, dia temanku, baru saja datang.. mungkin kau tidak melihatnya, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan.. Sudah dulu ya hyung, annyeong" Sehun buru-buru kembali menarik tangan luhan melewati suho, Luhan sedikit tersenyum ke Suho.

"Errr.. Ya?.." Gumam Suho masih bingung, Suho melihat Sehun dan Luhan sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Dengan pasrah Suho mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali berbalik dan berjalan pulang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? kau suka?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka baru saja keluar dari toko boneka, Sehun memperbolehkan Luhan membeli boneka yang dia suka, Dan Sehun yang membayar. Setelah setengah jam menunggu Luhan memilih boneka, akhirnya dia kembali ke Sehun dengan membawa Boneka Rusa yang cukup besar.

"Sangat suka! boneka rusa ini sangat lucu, bahkan tanduknya sama sepertiku, hehe" Kekeh Luhan sambil memeluk Boneka Rusa itu.

"Tapi kau sekarang manusia, Jadi tak ada tanduk lagi di kepalamu" Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk senang sambil meraba-raba kepalanya, Tanduknya tak ada sama sekali..

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan eskrim? apa kau mau?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan langsung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau mau eskrim rasa apa?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memasang pose berpikir, yang menurut Sehun sangat imut.

"Apa? aku tak tahu apa rasa eksrim itu, terserah kau saja mau rasa apa" Jawab Luhan.

"Yasudah, kau duduk di bawah pohon itu ya? aku akan membeli kesana sebentar, Jangan kemana-mana" Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon yang letaknya di sebuah taman, Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah pohon itu, sementara Sehun membeli eskrim untuknya dan untuk Luhan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aihh kau sangat lucu!" Ucap Luhan kepada boneka rusanya. Sedari tadi Luhan mengajak boneka itu berbicara, sesekali memeluk erat boneka rusa itu, Tak menyadari bahwa Orang yang lewat di hadapannya menatapnya aneh.

"Ini eskrim untukmu" Sehun datang sambil memberi Eksrim rasa Strawberry ke hadapan Luhan. Luhan menatap eskrim itu, lalu menaruh bonekanya di sampingnya dan menerima eskrim dari Sehun.

"Ini eskrim rasa apa? kenapa berwarna merah muda?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun duduk di sebelahnya lalu memandang sekeliling taman itu, Cukup sepi.. Mungkin orang-orang sedang sibuk – pikir sehun.

"Itu namanya eskrim rasa strawberry! Kau ingat kan kue yang waktu itu kau makan? nah kalau ini eskrim strawberrynya" Jelas Sehun. Luhan menggumamkan kata 'Oh' lalu perlahan menjilat eskrim di genggamannya.

"Huaa, ini lebih enak dari kue yang waktu itu!" pekik Luhan kembali menjilat eksrim itu dengan lahap. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan.

"Enakkah? aku tak terlalu suka eskrim, kata ibuku eksrim suka membuatku sakit" Ujar Sehun sambil membuka maskernya lalu menjilat eskrim miliknya.

"Ini sangat enak! Nanti belikan aku lagi yah? Aku juga ingat kau berjanji akan membelikanku kue yang waktu itu! jadi hutangmu padaku ada dua! dan kau harus menepatinya, hehe" ucap Luhan. Sehun berpura-pura berpikir..

"Hah? kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan.

"Kau yang berjanji! masa kau lupa? Sewaktu kita di bus habis pulang dari rumah temanmu!" Ucap Luhan. Sehun memasang wajah bingung, namun dalam hatinya dia tertawa karna sukses mengerjai Luhan.

"benarkah aku berjanji seperti itu? rasanya tidak.." Ucap Sehun, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Sehun! Kau menyebalkan!" Dengus Luhan sambil membuang muka. Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah oke? nanti aku akan belikan Kue dan eksrim sebanyak yang kau mau! kau mau kan?" Luhan langsung menoleh kembali ke Sehun lalu mengangguk semangat. Sehun tertawa kecil. Luhan sangat mudah di bujuk

"Awas saja kalau kau bohong! aku akan memukul kepalamu!" ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum

"heh, Kau makan eskrim sangat berantakan! kemarilah, aku akan membersihkan sisa eskrim di mulutmu itu" Ucap Sehun, dengan lugunya Luhan mendekati dirinya ke Sehun. Sehun mengelap sisa eskrim di sekitar bibir Luhan itu dengan jempolnya, Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan, kalau di perhatikan dari dekat.. Luhan sangat cantik dan manis, tak seperti kebanyakan namja lainnya, Sifat Luhan juga polos dan menurut. Sehun lebih suka Luhan menjadi seorang manusia daripada menjadi Peri..

**CHU~**

Entah tersadar atau tidak, Sehun malah mencium Luhan. Kali ini mereka benar-benar melakukan Ciuman yang sebenarnya, dan Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya, sepertinya mereka menikmati moment seperti ini. Eskrim yang di pegang Luhan dan Sehun mulai mencair, tapi mereka mengabaikannya, mereka terhanyut dalam suasana ini. Hari ini, hari Bahagia yang pernah Luhan rasakan, kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi, namun ini berbeda.. Luhan bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Sehun seluruhnya.

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan duduk berdua di bawah pohon itu.

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan di malam hari. Sehun sudah cukup lelah bermain hari ini, namun tidak bagi Luhan, Luhan malah meminta Sehun untuk bermain dan berjalan-jalan lagi kalau Sehun libur Syuting, Sehun tak keberatan, dia mengangguk setuju dengan kemauan Luhan.

"Sehun?" Sehun berhenti berjalan, Di depannya ada baekhyun sedang menatapnya dan Luhan.

"Baekhyun hyung? sedang apa kau disini malam-malam?" Tanya Sehun sambil melepas maskernya.

"Aku habis berbelanja untuk makan malam Chanyeol, kau sendiri sedang apa? dan siapa namja manis di sampingmu ini?" Tanya Baekhyun balik, dia menunjukkan dua kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Aku habis berjalan-jalan, ah kenalkan, ini namanya Xi Luhan, dia... dia temanku! datang dari China" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun memasang wajah bingung.

"Kok Aku tak tahu kau punya teman dari China? Ah tapi yasudahlah, ngomong-ngomong kau sangat manis luhan! Apa kau Namjachingu Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengar omongan Baekhyun langsung menunduk, Wajahnya memerah.

"Haha, kau sangat lucu.." Ucap baekhyun yang melihat eskpresi Luhan yang menurutnya imut.

"Kau pulanglah hyung, ini sudah malam, kalau kau di culik bagaimana? Kau ingat waktu kau les bernyanyi tanpa izin dari Chanyeol? dan dia datang ke rumahku sambil menangis.. Oh aku tak mau hal aneh itu terjadi lagi hyung" Ucap Sehun. baekhyun terkekeh.

"Dia memang seperti itu, yasudah aku mau pulang.. Annyeong Sehun, Annyeong Luhan" Ucap baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun menggenggam erat tangannya, membuat dirinya melebarkan matanya kaget

"Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah malam" Ucap Sehun. Lagi-lagi wajah Luhan memerah, Dan selama perjalanan itu, Luhan menutupi mukanya dengan boneka rusanya.

'Kenapa jantungku berdebar? Ada apa denganku?' Pikir Luhan.

* * *

"Aku pulang" Ucap Sehun saat memasuki Rumahnya, Para Maid menatap Sehun dan Luhan, mereka bingung siapa orang yang ada di sebelah Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda perkenalan dirinya kepada para maid di rumah Sehun.

"Sehun.." Sehun berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar suara ayahnya. Dengan malas Sehun menatap Ayahnya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Ada apa? Jangan basa-basi, cepat katakan apa yang ayah ingin katakan! aku sudah mengantuk!" Ucap Sehun tajam. Ayahnya tersenyum meremehkan, lalu duduk di sofa dan menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja

"Besok, setelah Syuting.. Ibu akan pulang.. Bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan untukmu?" Sehun tercengang, Apa katanya tadi? Ibunya akan pulang?

"A-ayah serius?!" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Serius, tapi sayangnya kau harus syuting besok.. Sekarang kau boleh ke kamarmu.. Ohya, siapa namja asing di sebelahmu itu?" Kini giliran Luhan yang kaget, Bagaimana ini? apa yang dia harus katakan pada Ayah Sehun?

"A-aku..."

"Dia ini temanku ayah! aku mengajaknya menginap disini! kau tak boleh menolak atau protes permintaanku!" Tegas Sehun sambil menggenggam erat kembali jari Luhan. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Orang asing ada di dalam rumah kita? apa kau tak curiga dia adalah seorang pencuri?" Wajah penasaran sehun langsung berubah menjadi geram. Dia menatap Ayahnya sinis.

"Kau sendiri? lebih jahat dari seorang pencuri!" Sehun langsung berjalan ke kamarnya sambil tetap menggenggam jari Luhan. Luhan hanya mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Ayahnya menatap sosok Luhan

"berbahagialah sampai kau tak akan bisa bersama lagi" Gumam Ayahnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Dia selalu menyebalkan!" Dengus Sehun sambil duduk di kasurnya. Luhan ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil menaruh boneka rusa di sampingnya.

"Itukan ayahmu, apa kau tidak bisa menghormati ayahmu sedikit?" Ucap Luhan.

"Menghormati? Apa dia pantas berlaku seperti itu? apa kau tidak marah di anggap pencuri olehnya? Akh! aku bisa gila kalau begini terus!" Erang Sehun frustasi.

"Sabar saja, aku tak marah ayahmu menilaiku seperti itu.. Ayahmu kan memang belum tahu keberadaanku, jadi wajar saja kalau dia curiga" ucap Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan

"Kau tahu? mungkin kalau ibuku ada disini sekarang, Aku akan tenang.. Ibuku adalah yang terbaik! Kalau ada ibu, ayahku akan mengalah padaku" Ucap Sehun.

"Begitukah? Ahh sehun, Aku malam ini tidur dimana? tidak mungkin kan aku... satu kasur denganmu?" Ucap Luhan memelankan nada suara di akhir.

"Ah benar juga, Lebih baik kau tidur di kamar sebelahku saja, apa kau mau?" tanya Sehun

"Kamarmu ini sudah cukup besar, aish aku takut sendirian di kamar seperti ini, aku tidur di sofa saja" Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak bisa, nanti kau kedinginan, atau aku saja yang tidur di sofa dan kau di kasur? kau bisa terkena demam tidur di sofa" Ucap Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak.. Ini kamarmu Sehun, Pemiliknya yang harus tidur disini, yasudah aku tidur dulu" Luhan berjalan ke sofa lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disana, sehun menatap Luhan yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Luhan sangat cepat tertidur - Pikir Sehun.

'Keras kepala sekali' Batin Sehun, Dia mengambil selimut cadangan di lemarinya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang tidur memeluk boneka rusa dari dirinya.

"Kau tahu? aku bersyukur kau menjadi seorang manusia" Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya diam. Sehun kembali ke kasurnya lalu menatap Luhan.

'Selamat malam' Lirih Sehun sambil mematikan lampu. Tanpa sehun sadari, ternyata Luhan belum sepenuhnya tidur, dia mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi, lalu menatap Sehun yang sudah tertidur.

'Kau... Lebih menginginkan aku menjadi manusia ya?' Batin Luhan menatap sosok Sehun. Namun kelama-lamaan mata Luhan terpejam dan menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh.." Luhan terbangun karna silau matahari menembus jendela dan membuat matanya terganggu. Luhan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lalu bangun dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Eum? kenapa aku bisa ada di kasur Sehun? kemana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan, Dia menoleh ke samping, di sebelahnya ada Boneka Rusanya dan sebuah kertas kecil di atasnya. Luhan mengambil kertas kecil itu lalu membacanya.

_'Lu, ini aku Sehun, Aku harus pergi syuting pagi ini, Aku sudah memberitahu para maid agar membuatkanmu sarapan.. Kau mandi dulu saja, awas! jangan sampai lupa menutup pintu ya.. hehe.. Aku janji setelah aku pulang akan membelikanmu eskrim dan kue strawberry!'_

'Sehun sedang syuting ya?' Pikir Luhan sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan pagi, Luhan kesiangan sepertinya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Tuan Luhan, Saya membawakan sarapan pagi anda sesuai permintaan tuan Sehun" Suara maid di luar kamar membuat Luhan bangun dari tempat tidur Sehun lalu membukakan pintunya.

"Terimakasih, biar aku saja yang bawa" Ucap Luhan. Maid itu mengangguk lalu pergi, Luhan menutup pintu kamar Sehun lalu meletakkan sarapannya di meja belajar Sehun.

'Aku jadi rindu madu' Batin Luhan, Namun karna situasi yang tak mendukungnya untuk memakan madu, jadilah Luhan menghabiskan sarapan yang di bawakan oleh maid tadi.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di sofa kamar Sehun. Ia sangat bosan, Sehun belum pulang juga.. dan ini sudah jam 2 siang.. Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan? Berdiam saja di kamar kan membuatnya tidak betah.

"DeerLulu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bosan disini terus menerus, apa kau tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Luhan kepada bonekanya yang entah kapan sudah mempunyai sebuah nama. Luhan memeluk boneka itu, dia menatap sekeliling kamar Sehun, ternyata menjadi Sehun yang pendiam di rumah itu membosankan, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang setiap hari akan bermain dengan hewan-hewan di hutan atau dengan teman-temannya. Luhan adalah termasuk peri yang tak bisa diam.

Luhan menatap sebuah lemari kecil di bawah kasur Sehun, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari itu dengan rasa penasaran, Dia penasaran akan isinya. Luhan berjongkok lalu menarik Lemari kecil itu..

"Uwahh, Sehun punya banyak boneka?! Kenapa dia tak pernah memberitahuku huh? padahal aku suka sekali boneka! DeerLulu! kau akan mempunyai teman baru!" Teriak Luhan. Namun Boneka rusanya itu hanya bisa diam. Luhan menatap semua boneka Sehun, mulai dari robot power rangers, winnie the pooh bahkan sampai barbie pun ada-_-.

"Apa Sehun sering bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya ini ketika dia bosan? tapi aku tak pernah memainkan boneka seperti ini, ini namanya boneka apa? iuwh ini menyeramkan!" ucap Luhan sambil menatap boneka barbie, Menurut Luhan boneka barbie sangat menyeramkan.

Dan Siang itu Luhan memberantaki kamar Sehun dengan bermain boneka-boneka itu, sampai dirinya tertidur di antara boneka-boneka yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

* * *

"Luhan, aku pulang.." Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, namun matanya melebar saat melihat keadaan kamarnya. Semua Boneka kesayangannya ada dimana-mana, Sehun melihat Luhan yang tertidur di antara boneka-boneka itu.

"Lu, bangunlah!" ucap Sehun menaruh banyak kantong belanjaannya ke mejanya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan bergerak mengeluh lalu kembali tertidur.

"Luu.. cepat bangun, aku membawakan eskrim dan kue yang kau...–"

"HAH? MANA? AKU MAU! BERIKAN PADAKU SEHUNNIEEE~" Luhan langsung terlonjak kaget, membuat Sehun terkejut, bukan terkejut karna Luhan yang tiba-tiba terbangun, Tapi terkejut karna Luhan memanggilnya.. **'Sehunnie'.**

"Sehunn.. mana kue dan eskrimnyaa? kau membohongiku yaa?" Ucap luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, Sehun langsung tersadar dari lamuannya.

"Itu, disana.." Sehun menunjuk kantong yang tadi dia bawa. Luhan langsung berlari menuju meja itu lalu membuka isi semua kantong itu. Dan akhirnya Luhan menemukan kotak kue dan eskrim

"Huaaa.. banyak sekali! terimakasih Sehunnie~" Girang Luhan sambil membuka kotak itu dan memakan kue strawberrynya dengan lahap. Sehun duduk di kasurnya, menatap semua boneka yang berantakan hasil kerja Luhan.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan bonekaku? kenapa semuanya berantakan seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil memungut boneka-bonekanya.

"Habis aku sangat bosan, makanya aku mengeluarkan semua bonekamu, dan lagi, boneka apa itu yang perempuan itu? aku tak menyukainya! itu menyeramkan!" Ucap Luhan melahap kue di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Sehun melebarkan matanya lalu buru-buru memasukkan boneka barbienya ke lemarinya lagi.

"Tidak tahu! itu boneka milik.. Sepupuku! aku memiliki sepupu perempuan, dan mainannya tertinggal disini.. jadi aku menyimpannya" Ucap Sehun gelagapan. Luhan mengangguk percaya, lalu mengambil eskrim di kantong satunya lagi. Sehun menghela nafasnya lega, Luhan adalah orang yang mudah percaya.

"Sehun! kau mau kue dan eskrim ini? Bantu aku menghabiskannyaa.. aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sebanyak ini" ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk ragu lalu berjalan ke arah Luhan dan membantu Luhan menghabiskan kue dan eskrim yang memang sengaja dia beli banyak.

"Lu, kau sudah mandi sore?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng santai.

"nanti habis makan kue ini kau harus mandi, aku juga sudah membelikan beberapa baju untukmu! yang pas dengan ukuranmu, bajuku sangat kebesaran untukmu.." Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua menghabiskan kue dan eskrim itu, sesekali luhan jahil mencolek krim kue itu dan mengoleskannya ke pipi Sehun, Sehun juga membalasnya.. Dan hingga sore itu muka mereka penuh dengan krim kue, dan juga kamar yang berantakan.

* * *

Malam harinya, Sehun dan Luhan menonton televisi, mereka menonton boyband korea yang bernyanyi di sebuah acara. Luhan yang suka dengan nyanyian itu terkadang ikut menyanyi meskipun liriknya salah. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap televisi itu datar.

"Ah aku bosan, ganti saja ya?" Sehun menekan tombol remote menjadi menayangkan sebuah drama korea yang romantis. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ish tidak mau, Ayo ganti lagi Sehunnnn" Rengek Luhan berusaha mengambil Remote di tangan Sehun, namun sehun tak memberikannya.

"Tidakk.. aku mau menonton drama iniiii.." Tolak Sehun. Luhan memasang tampang kesal.

"Kemarikann!"

"Tidak mauu!"

"Yaa! kemarikan Sehun!"

"Sekali tidak mau tetap tidak mau! Luhan!"

"Ishhh kemarikannn!" Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berebut remote televisi, Sehun tak sengaja memencet tombol mengganti channel yang sedang menayangkan acara sepak bola. Mata luhan bersinar-sinar melihat acara sepak bola itu.

"Ini saja! aku mau menonton ini saja! Ini sangat seru!" Ucap Luhan. Sehun menatap layar televisi itu dengan serius.

"Kau benar lu! aku juga suka menonton sepak bola!" ucap Sehun. Lalu mereka berdua akhirnya sepakat menonton acara sepak bola setelah berdebat hanya gara-gara sebuah remote televisi, benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka berdua tiduran di kasur Sehun, Sehun memaksa Luhan agar satu ranjang dengannya. Sehun tak mau Luhan demam karna kedinginan, terpaksa Luhan menurutinya, dan Luhan membatasi bagian kasur mereka dengan boneka Rusa luhan.

"Belum, kau sendiri?" Tanya Sehun. Keduanya saling membelakangi.

"Tentu saja belum, kalau aku sudah tidur, mana bisa aku berbicara denganmu" Ucap Luhan. Lalu mereka larut dalam keheningan.

"Luhan, aku bosan.. bagaimana denganmu? aku tak bisa tidur" Ucap Sehun.

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu.." Ucap Luhan. Sehun langsung membalikan tubuhnya menatap punggung Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan juga membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun bingung. Ini sudah jam 12 malam, apa yang dia inginkan ke taman malam-malam begini?

"Mau apa? ini sudah larut, pasti disana gelap dan banyak kecoa!" ucap Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Ahh aku punya ide, Ayo cepat kita ke taman belakang!" Sehun bangun dari tidurnya lalu menarik tangan Luhan yang hampir terjatuh, mereka berdua mengendap-endap keluar kamar, Di luar gelap dan sepi.. Mungkin semua maid dan ayah Sehun sudah tertidur. Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan ketika mereka sudah sampai di Taman belakang.

"Tuhkan! ini sangat gelap, ayo kita kembali sajaaa" Rengek Luhan sambil menarik-narik lengan Sehun. Luhan sangat pas dengan Pakaiannya sekarang, Baju piyama bergambar rusa, sendal rumah yang terdapat boneka kepala rusa, di tambah dia merengek.. persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek kepada orangtuanya.

"Ish tunggu dulu! Aku ingin meminta permintaan ketigaku!" Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Permintaan ketiga di tengah malam begini? pasti kepala Sehun sempat terbentur tadi – Pikir Luhan.

"Apa? permintaan ketiga? disini? di tengah malam seperti ini? Kau gila? kau mau meminta apa memangnya?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Aku ingin permintaan ketigaku adalah, jadikan tempat ini Terang dan indah! apa kau bisa? tapi taman ini akan kembali seperti biasa ketika aku masuk ke kamar" Tanya Sehun. Kini Luhan yang memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku ini peri! tentu saja bisa.. Baiklah, kau lihat saja!" Lagi-lagi tongkat Luhan ada di tangannya entah berasal darimana, Dia mengucapkan sebuah kata lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya itu ke sekitar bunga-bunga. Dan sedetik kemudian bunga-bunga di taman itu menyala, sesuai warna bunga disana, Jika bunga berwarna merah, maka menyala bunga warna merah, Dan taman itupun menjadi terang di tambah kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di atas bunga-bunga itu.

"Woahh, kerja bagus.. Luhan" Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sambil melihat tongkatnya yang kelama-lamaan menghilang, ternyata tongkat itu ada ketika Sehun meminta permintaan saja. Walaupun sebenarnya Luhan masih bingung karna sosoknya yang menjadi manusia namun masih bisa menggunakan sihir

"Lalu apa yang kau mau lakukan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun berpikir sebentar

"Ah, kita duduk saja disana" Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk bangku dan meja yang ada di taman itu. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan duduk berdua di bangku itu.

"Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau saja fans-fansmu mengetahui diriku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di Sekitarnya.

"Aku tinggal bilang saja kalau kau temanku, tidak sulit kan? mereka pasti percaya" Ucap Sehun.

"Oh.." Singkat Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lain, memasang raut wajah sedih.

'Apa diriku.. Hanya seorang teman bagimu?' Batin Luhan, Luhan menghela nafas. Benar juga apa yang di katakan sehun, dirinya hanya teman Sehun, Tidak lebih.

'Kenapa aku malah berharap yang tidak-tidak sih?' Pikir Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa Luhan? apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tak apa, tadi kunang-kunang itu hanya mendarat di hidungku, hehe" Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa, lalu Luhan menoleh ke arah depan, Tamannya itu sangat indah, mengingatkannya pada Rumahnya.

"Kesini saja.." Ucap Sehun sambil memegang kepala Luhan lalu menyenderkannya di bahunya. Mata Luhan langsung melebar.

"S-Sehun?" Wajah Luhan menjadi merah, namun tak nampak oleh Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau mengantuk, tidur saja.. Aku akan menggendongmu nanti ke kamar" Ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lirih, dia terdiam.. Sementara Sehun masih mengamati bunga-bunga di hadapannya.

'Aku.. hanya teman untukmu' Lirih Luhan. Dirinya mencoba untuk tidak tertidur, namun apa boleh buat? mana bisa Luhan menahan kantuk yang dia rasakan dari tadi. Perlahan Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan akhirnya tertidur di bahu Sehun. Sehun melirik Luhan yang tertidur..

"Sebenarnya kau... Lebih dari sekedar teman bagiku" Lirih Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sehunnn.. Sehunnn.." Sehun membuka matanya, yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah Luhan, Sehun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ngh? Ada apa Luhan? Hari ini aku libur syuting, dan ini masih jam tujuh" Ucap Sehun dengan nada masih mengantuk, sesekali matanya terpejam.

"Ish, kau di panggil ayahmu di bawah! tadi maidmu memberitahuku! Cepat sana ke bawah, sepertinya ada yang mau ayahmu bicarakan" Ucap Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan malas, lalu kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

"Yaa! kenapa kau malah tidur lagi huh? cepat bangun sehunnnnnnnnnnnn" Teriak Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun, Sehun langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"IYAAA aku bangun Luhan!" Ucap Sehun kembali duduk. Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Yasudah sana ke bawah! Atau aku akan lebih berteriak kencang di telingamu!" Ancam Luhan. Sehun langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, Satu lagi hal yang belum Sehun ketahui dari seorang Xi Luhan. yaitu Sangat Cerewet!

* * *

Sehun berjalan santai menuju ruang tamunya. Namun dirinya terhenti ketika melihat tiga orang yang sangat di kenalnya, Ayahnya.. Seorang yeoja, dan..

"Sehun, apa kabarmu sayang?" Mata Sehun langsung melebar kaget, Apakah dia bermimpi? Orang yang di depannya ini..

"I-Ibu?!"

"Iya, ini Ibu.. Apa kabarmu? Ibu kesini membawakan calon tunanganmu" Sehun yang baru ingin memeluk ibunya langsung berhenti. Dia menatap Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"T-Tunangan?!" Pekik Sehun kaget. Sehun melirik Yeoja di samping ibunya yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ini tak bisa di percaya, ibunya datang dan langsung memutuskan dirinya dan yeoja di sampingnya bertunangan? Mereka sudah gila! - Pikir sehun.

"Annyeong Sehun, Namaku... Choi Sulli.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC ~_~**

**Gimana? Author ngeselin ya garagara selalu ngasih kata TBC? hehe :D**

**Maaf ya kalau ini FF makin gaje kesininya, dan agak jauh melenceng dari judulnya ;)**

**Btw author ngakak pake banget pas ada yang bilang sosok putih itu kuntilanak, wkwk :v**

**Yang penasaran sama Sosok itu, di ceritakan di chap lain ya ;)**

**Yang nanya Ibunya Sehun kemana, Ini disini *tunjuk author* *abaikan* Ibunya sehun kerja di luar negri ;))**

**Happy Ending? Yups beb :D tapi nanti ada galaunya :(**

**Huwaa makasih yang udah bilang cerita ini seru.. *elap ingus***

**.**

**Makasih Reviewnya buat..**

**Dugeunkyoo | louise lee | ssnowish | Azura Lynn Gee | Lee Mingkyu | Fifahdina01 | Rinie hun | ajib4ff |**

**Milky Andromeda | fieeloving13 | Jaylyn Rui | Eunsoo1 | ferinaref | Aiiu d'freaky | asroyasrii |**

**baby'z | lisnana1 | LevesqueXavier | 0312luLuEXOticS |**

**Makacih semua.. mumumu :3 /?**

**.**

**Dan untuk chap 4 ini..**

**Review please? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Peri Kecil Jatuh Cinta**

**Rated : T**

**Main Cast : Sehun/Luhan (HunHan)**

**Support Cast : -**

**Warning! Typo(s). Gaje. Gak nyambung sama judulnya. Shou-ai.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya dengan malas, membantah ibunya untuk membatalkan pertunangannya sangatlah sulit. Ibunya hanya menganggap Sehun adalah Sehun yang dulu, yang selalu menuruti keinginan ibunya.

"Aku sudah besar.. mana mau di jodohkan seperti ini.." Ujar Sehun sambil menoleh ke samping, Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang di cermin sambil mencoba baju-baju yang Sehun belikan di hari kemarin. Sehun memang membelikan baju-baju lucu untuk Luhan, Mengingat wajah Luhan yang lucu.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali" Ujar Sehun sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil memasang wajah senangnya.

"Baju-baju yang kau belikan sangatlah bagus! ngomong-ngomong sehun, tadi siapa yang menemuimu?" Tanya Luhan kembali menatap dirinya di cermin. Sehun menatap luhan dalam diam, Dia tak mau memberitahukan masalah pertunangan ini kepada Luhan.

"Sehun! kau tahu? aku dulu pernah kabur dari rumah karna ibuku tak membuatkanku sebuah baju baru, haha" Ujar Luhan, namun Sehun tak menjawabnya, Cuma mendengar apa yang di ucapkan luhan tadi.

.

.

.

.

Kabur.

.

Satu kata yang melintas di pikiran Sehun. Dia harus kabur! bagaimanapun caranya Sehun harus kabur dari pertunangan ini! Sehun langsung mengambil tas ranselnya lalu memasukkan semua baju yang bisa dia bawa ke ranselnya. Luhan menoleh ke Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau mau kemana Sehun? kenapa semua pakaianmu di masukkan seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun berjalan kesana-kemari mengambil barang-barang yang menurutnya penting. Luhan mengikuti Sehun kemanapun Sehun berjalan.

"Kita akan kabur! masukkan semua Pakaianmu kedalam ransel ini luhan!" Sehun memberikan sebuah ransel kosong lainnya kepada Luhan. Luhan mengambil ransel itu dengan gaya cerobohnya, Lalu menatap bingung Sehun yang membelakanginya, mencari sesuatu.

"Kabur? memangnya ada apa? kenapa kita harus kabur?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu membalik menghadap Luhan, dia menatap Luhan tajam sembari memegang kedua bahu Luhan. Luhan hanya menatap sehun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Tak usah banyak bertanya! Hari ini juga kita harus segera pergi dari sini.. mengerti?" Ujar Sehun, Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, dengan ragu luhan memasukkan semua pakaiannya kedalam ransel yang di berikan Sehun tadi.

"Malam ini juga, aku akan pergi.." Lirih Sehun penuh keyakinan sambil menggenggam ponsel di tangannya erat. Sehun akan kabur dari pertunangan ini. Secepatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

**BRUKK.**

Ransel besar itu mendarat dengan sempurna di balik tembok tinggi itu, Sehun yang melemparnya dari balik sana. Sehun sudah memikirkan rencana untuk ini, dia sengaja mematikan semua CCTV yang terpasang di rumahnya lalu mencari jalan pintas agar bisa keluar dari rumahnya, dan menemukan satu jalan pintas, yaitu di dalam taman, sebuah tembok besar dan di baliknya ada pinggiran Sungai.

"Nah, aku naik terlebih dahulu.. setelah itu kau, oke?" Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk sambil memegangi ranselnya, ransel luhan tak terlalu berat karna memang barangnya sedikit, hanya pakaian dan beberapa makanan yang dia ambil dari kulkas Sehun sebelum kabur itu.

"Hati-hati.." Ujar Luhan sambil memegangi tangga yang Sehun naikki, Sehun menaikki tangga itu lalu melompat ke sebrang. HUP! Sehun mendarat dengan sempurna, dia membersihkan kedua tangannya lalu menatap tembok tinggi itu.

"Luhan! sekarang giliranmu!" Ujar Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar suara deguman saat sehun mendarat tadi menjadi gugup, Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh atau terpeleset?

"Luhan? Kau masih disana? jawab aku!" Luhan langsung menaiki tangga itu dengan perlahan, memegangi anak tangga itu dengan erat. Saat sudah sampai di atas tembok itu Luhan menatap Sehun di bawah sana, Ternyata belakang rumah Sehun adalah Sungai.

"Melompatlah luhan!" Ujar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng takut, dia memegangi Tembok yang dia dudukki sambil memejamkan matanya takut.

"Luhan? Jangan takut! aku menangkapmu!" Sehun menadahkan kedua tangannya agar bisa menangkap Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya menatap Sehun, Sehun hanya mengangguk yakin.

"Aku hitung oke? 1... 2... 3!"

.

.

.

**BRUKKK!**

.

.

"Awhh.." Luhan meringis saat dirinya mendarat dengan posisi tengkurap, dia membuka matanya, namun yang di lihat pertama kalinya bukanlah tanah, melainkan Sehun. Wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, Sehun juga memegang pinggang Luhan. Oh lihat betapa merahnya wajahmu lulu..

"Kyaa maaf!" Luhan buru-buru bangun dari tubuh Sehun lalu membantu Sehun berdiri. Luhan menundukkan kedua wajah merahnya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi dari sini" Sehun mengambil ranselnya lalu menarik lengan Luhan dan mencari tempat bermalam untuk mereka menginap sementara.. atau mungkin selamanya?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa!" Sehun menutup kedua telinganya saat Mendengar teriakan Luhan. Mereka berdua memutuskan menginap di sebuah hotel yang murah saja, Dengan kamar sederhana, juga tempat mereka yang tak terlalu diketahui banyak orang.

"Matikan televisi itu Luhan.. Jangan menonton film horror jika kau mau tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini" Ujar Sehun kembali memasukkan semua pakaiannya dan pakaian Luhan kedalam lemari yang lumayan besar. Luhan mematikan televisi itu lalu menidurkan dirinya di kasur.

"Sehun, nanti kalau fans-fansmu mencarimu bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas sambil melempar sebuah handuk ke wajah luhan yang sedang tiduran.

"Aku harap itu jangan terjadi, Apalagi kalau sampai wartawan tahu, bisa mati aku di jitak suho hyung. Lagipula hotel ini tempatnya terpencil, mana mungkin orang akan tahu aku disini" Jelas Sehun. Luhan hanya terbengong sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Sudahlah, mandi sana! Kau tadi tersandung batu kan di jalan? lihat wajahmu sudah kusam seperti itu!" Ujar Sehun. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil membawa handuk yang tadi Sehun lempar, dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

'Ku harap Pertunangan itu segera lenyap'

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh.." Luhan mengeluh tak nyaman saat tertidur, dia mencoba mencari posisi enak di tidurnya, namun sama sekali tak ada yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Luhan menggeser posisinya kesamping, namun..

.

.

**BRUKK**

.

.

"Aduhh.." Luhan langsung terbangun sambil memegangi punggungnya, Dia terjatuh ke lantai. Luhan mendengus kesal lalu berdiri dan mengusap kedua matanya. Luhan melirik sehun yang masih tertidur, sudahlah.. Mana tega Luhan membangunkan Sehun saat masih pagi begini.

"Ihh, aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, lebih baik aku keluar saja.." Ujar Luhan, Dia membuka pintu kamar hotel itu lalu berjalan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Lorong yang sepi, hanya ada beberapa cleaning service yang sedang mondar-mandir.

"Meong~" Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Luhan, Luhan menoleh ke sekitarnya, tak ada siapa-siapa. Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Meong~" Luhan menoleh ke bawah, ternyata seekor kucing sedang menatap luhan dengan tatapan imut dari seorang kucing, sesekali kucing itu menjilati bulu-bulunya yang kotor. Luhan langsung berjongkok dan mengelus kepala kucing itu.

"Huaaa lucunya, kau ini apa? di duniaku tak ada hewan sepertimu? kalau di duniaku ikan-ikan bisa berjalan, kalau kau apa?" Tanya Luhan, Kucing itu hanya mengeong saja. Karna tak tahan dengan kelucuan kucing itu, Luhan menggendong kucingnya dan membawanya kembali masuk ke kamar.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hatchim!" Sehun menutup mulutnya saat bersin, entah kenapa daritadi dia selalu bersin saat tidur, padahal semalam dia baik-baik saja. Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menatap sekelilingnya, kenapa dia bisa bersin-bersin? apa ada yang membicarakannya?

"Awww!" Sehun terdiam ketika mendengar suara teriakan Luhan di tambah suara Kucing yang mengerang. Sehun buru-buru berjalan ke kamar mandi lalu membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan. Namun yang dia lihat hanyalah Luhan dengan wajah basah dan kucing yang ketakutan berada di dalam air.

"Ya! Luhan.. kenapa kau membawa kucing itu kesini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengelap wajahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Namanya Kucing? Aku kasihan dengannya, makanya aku membawanya dan memandikannya, memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Luhan polos. Sehun tak berani mendekat, karna jika dekat-dekat dengan kucing berbulu lebat itu maka..

"Hatchim!" Begitulah. Sehun bersin lagi, Sepertinya sehun alergi terhadap kucing, pantas saja sedari tadi Sehun bersin-bersin tanpa henti.

"Eh? kau kenapa sehun?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menutup hidungnya yang gatal dengan kedua jarinya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mohon.

"Buang kucing itu Luhan, aku bisa bersin-bersin terus.." Ujar Sehun. Luhan melihat kucingnya lalu menatap Sehun lagi, Tentu saja Luhan tak mau membuang kucing itu.

"Tidak mauuu! nanti dia mau tinggal dimana? kau kan hanya bersin-bersin saja! ayolahh sehunn! aku mohonn.. rawat kucing ini ya?" Rengek luhan. Sehun menatap luhan datar, Mana bisa orang tahan jika di dekatnya ada makhluk/benda yang bisa membuatnya alergi?

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Cepat keluarkan kucing itu sebelum aku... Hatchim!" Sehun mulai bersin lagi, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menggendong kucing yang basah itu, melewati Sehun yang menatap kucing yang di bawanya dengan tatapan takut.

"Jangan jauh-jauh! tinggalkan saja dia di depan oke?" Luhan tak menjawab ucapan Sehun, dia berjalan keluar kamar lalu mencari tempat dimana dia bisa meletakkan kucing itu. Luhan menoleh ke pojok lorong sana, sebuah pot bunga dan pohon kecil di dalam ruangan.

"Kau ku tinggalkan disini saja dulu ya.. jangan nakal" Luhan menaruh Kucing itu di dekat pot bunga, sesekali Luhan tertawa karna kelucuan yang di buat kucing itu, bermanja-manja dengan Luhan.

.

**TAP TAP TAP.**

.

Luhan melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya, Suasana lorong itu hening, hanya ada suara kucing dan suara langkah kaki itu. Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar, entah kenapa jadi teringat film horror yang dia tonton semalam.

.

**TAP TAP TAP**

.

Luhan menggigit bawah bibirnya, tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Luhan hanya terdiam memainkan bulu kucing itu sambil menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, sedetik kemudian suara langkah itu menghilang, Luhan menghela nafas lega, hampir saja dia berpikir kalau yang jalan di belakangnya itu adalah..

.

**PUK!**

.

"HANTU!" Teriak Luhan saat merasa bahunya di pegang seseorang. Sosok di belakangnya hanya terkaget sambil membalikan tubuh Luhan yang ketakutan.

"Lu? Kenapa kau? ini aku" Luhan membuka matanya, ternyata di depannya Sehun yang menatapnya bingung. Luhan menatap sekelilingnya, hanya ada Sehun disitu, Luhan menghela nafas lega.

"Kau sehun.. Ku pikir kau hantu" Ujar Luhan. Sehun terkekeh lalu memberikan Sebotol susu kepada Luhan.

"Makanya jangan terlalu serius menonton film horror, kau sendiri tahu kan akibatnya? haha, ini susu untukmu! kau belum minum apa-apa kan pagi ini? kau juga belum mandi.." Ujar Sehun mengejek luhan. Luhan menerima susu itu lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya kau hanya diam! seharusnya kau memanggil namaku! jadi aku tidak berpikir yang macam-macam" Ujar Luhan kesal. Sehun tertawa, Padahal dirinya juga sering begitu kalau ketakutan di rumah-_-

"Yasudah, ayo kembali ke kamar, Kau harus mandi.." Ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan duluan dari Sehun. Meninggalkan Kucing yang masih basah kuyup dengan tatapan sedihnya ._.

* * *

.

.

"Lala~" Luhan menatap dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, Wajahnya lumayan imut dan dia manis, Luhan memegang kedua pipinya lalu mencoba melakukan aegyo yang pernah dia lihat di acara televisi.

.

**PLENTANG**

.

Luhan tersentak ketika mendengar suara jatuh, dia buru-buru memakai bajunya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa, Jadi suara tadi itu suara apa? Apa itu Sehun? tapi Kemana Sehun?

"Sehun? kau dimana?" Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun, namun tak ada jawaban. Luhan menelan salivanya takut, Pikiran negatifnya mulai menyerang pikirannya lagi.

"Meongg.." Luhan melebarkan matanya, dia menoleh kebawah, ternyata Kucing tadi ada di situ, sedang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan imut dari seorang kucing. Luhan menjadi gemas lalu berjongkok dan menggendong kucing itu, mengelus bulunya yang lembut sebelum akhirnya..

.

**BRUKK**

.

Luhan jatuh dan pingsan ketika merasakan punggungnya di pukul sebuah benda keras, Di belakangnya ada tiga orang, Dua orang yang mulai mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan seorang lagi sedang menggendong kucing yang tadi Luhan gendong.

"Bawa dia ke mobil" Ujar sosok yang menggendong kucing itu sambil tersenyum sinis. Sosok itu berjalan sambil mengelus bulu kucingnya. Mereka berjalan keluar dari Hotel dan memasukkan Luhan ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam.

* * *

"Luhan~ Aku membawakan sarapan untuk kita pagi ini" Sehun masuk ke kamar hotel itu lalu meletakkan dua bungkus makanannya di atas kasur, Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi.. Namun kosong, Luhan tak ada di dalamnya.

"Luhan?" Tak ada jawaban, Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menatap lorong-lorong hotel itu, Sangat sepi.. Jadi tak mungkin Luhan sedang berada di luar, lalu kemana Luhan?

"Luhan? Aku sedang tak mengajakmu bermain petak umpat" Ujar Sehun, Namun dirinya terdiam ketika merasa menginjak sesuatu, Sehun menoleh ke bawah, mengambil benda itu dan menatapnya.

"Ini.." Sehun melebarkan matanya, dia meremas sebuah sapu tangan yang dia injak dan memasang wajah marahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukhh.." Luhan membuka kedua matanya, pandangan buramnya langsung menjadi nyata ketika melihat banyak namja bertubuh besar sedang bermain kartu. Luhan berusaha kabur namun kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat kuat di sebuah tiang.

"Aku dimana? Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Luhan, namun semua yang ada disana hanya diam mengabaikan Luhan, mereka asyik dengan permainan mereka sendiri.

"Sudah sadar?" Luhan menoleh ke sampingnya, Orang yang sangat dia kenal sedang duduk disana sambil mengelus bulu kucing yang tadi dia pegang sebelum dia berada di tempat ini.

"Kau.. Ayahnya sehun kan?" Tanya Luhan. Ayah Sehun mengangguk lalu menurunkan kucing itu agar bisa bebas berjalan kemanapun. Luhan menatap tak percaya ayah Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya sinis.

"Hai.. Xi Luhan, teman sehun yang tidak di ketahui identitasnya, Dari awal aku sudah curiga kalau kau akan mengajak Sehun untuk kabur dari rumah, benar begitukan?" Luhan melebarkan matanya, Jadi Ayah Sehun sudah tahu kalau Dirinya dan Sehun menginap di hotel itu?

"Bukan aku! Sehun yang mengajakk..–"

"DIAM! Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara! Aku akan menyekapmu sampai Pertunangan Sehun dan Sulli di laksanakan, dua hari lagi.." Ujar Ayah Sehun. Luhan bungkam lalu menunduk, mendengar pertunangan itu membuat dirinya kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Ohh, ada yang cemburu rupanya.. Kau telah mempengaruhi anakku menjadi seorang gay seperti teman-temannya itu kan?! Cih, Anakku itu normal! Mana mau dia mengikuti ajaran sesat seperti teman-temannya yang berengsek itu!" Ujar Ayah Sehun dengan nada bentakkan. Luhan makin menunduk, Benar juga.. Luhan tak tahu apakah Sehun menyukai dirinya, atau mungkin saja Sehun masih menyukai Yeoja, Bukan namja sepertinya.

"Sudahlah, aku masih ada urusan.. Hei! Jaga dia!" Ayah Sehun langsung mengambil jasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu, Dua anak buah yang berbadan besar itu mengangguk sambil menatap sinis Luhan.

"Sehun.. Ku mohon tolong aku.." Lirih Luhan. Dia tak mau berada di tempat lembab seperti ini! ini menakutkan! Luhan tak pernah melihat ruangan seperti ini sebelumnya! Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bebas? mustahil.. dirinya bukan lagi peri, dia sudah berubah menjadi manusia..

* * *

**BRAKKK!**

Sehun membuka keras pintu rumahnya sehingga berbunyi kencang. Para Maid langsung menunduk, Wajah Sehun terlihat sedang marah besar. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya, namun dirinya berpas-pas'san dengan Ibunya dan Sulli yang sedang mengobrol lalu menatap Sehun kaget.

"Sehun? kau kemana saja? Ibu khawatir denganmu!" Ibunya memeluk tubuh Sehun, Sulli hanya tersenyum. Sehun menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ibu, beritahu aku! dimana ayah!?" Ujar Sehun. Ibunya melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun bingung, kenapa sehun tiba-tiba menjadi marah seperti itu? kenapa juga Sehun mencari ayahnya?

"Ayahmu pergi, memangnya ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Ibunya bingung. Sehun makin mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Kau tahu bu? dia menculik Luhan! Arghh! Aku tak mengerti kenapa Ayah selalu menghalang apa yang aku ingin lakukan! apa dia benar-benar ayahku?!" Erang Sehun, Ibunya hanya bertatapan dengan Sulli dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Luhan? dia hanya temanmu kan? mana mungkin ayah melakukannya, sudahlah.. Ohya Sehun, Ibu akan mengajakmu untuk membeli ga...–"

"IBU! AKU MENCINTAI LUHAN! TIDAKKAH IBU MENGERTI?! AKU TIDAK MAU DI JODOHKAN SEPERTI INI! AKU MAU MENCARI PENDAMPING HIDUPKU SENDIRI!" Teriak Sehun terbakar Emosi, Ibunya hanya tercengang, begitu juga dengan Sulli.. Gadis itu melebarkan matanya.

"Sehun.." Lirih Ibunya.

"Ibu.. Kau harus tahu, Ayah menculik orang yang aku cintai bu, bagaimana bisa kalau seandainya orang yang ibu cintai di culik bu? aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang ayah pikirkan sehingga bisa berbuat seperti ini" Kali ini Ucapan Sehun melemah. Ibunya mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"Aku mohon bu, Beritahu aku, ayah ada dimana?" Ibunya menghela nafasnya, benar juga.. Sehun sudah besar, dia bisa mencari kebahagiaan hidupnya sendiri, dan Sehun mencintai Luhan.. Tak seharusnya dia menjodohkan Sehun dengan orang yang tidak bisa membuat Sehun bahagia. Ibunya menepuk bahu sehun lembut.

"Kau benar, kau sudah besar.. Ibu mengerti. Kalau begitu, Pergilah ke toko roti di pinggir jalan sana, Ayah selalu datang kesana ketika malam hari, Mungkin saja Luhan di sana" Ujar ibunya. Sehun mengangguk lalu berbalik arah ingin pergi, namun Sulli menahan lengannya. Sehun menoleh kebelakang, Sulli menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sehun.." Panggil Sulli. Sehun melepaskan tangan sulli yang ada di lengannya dengan pelan.

"Maafkan Aku noona, tapi aku mencintai Luhan.." Ujar Sehun langsung berjalan keluar, masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan beberapa bodyguard, lalu berjalan menuju tempat ayahnya.

"Sehun! Aku ikut!" Teriak Sulli, namun Ibu Sehun menahan lengan Sulli.

"Sulli, kita berangkat sendiri saja.. Biar sehun menyelamatkan cintanya.." Sulli mengangguk lemah, Ibunya tersenyum lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya, menyuruh beberapa bodyguard ikut agar siapa tahu bisa membantu Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam, Semua preman-preman itu bermain kekerasan, seperti jika ada yang kalah, maka akan di siram dengan air alkohol ataupun akan di lempar dengan kursi. Luhan berdoa dalam hatinya agar Siapapun segera menolongnya untuk keluar dari sini, Atau mungkin... Sehun? Apa Sehun sedang menyelamatkannya? Ataukah Sehun sedang bersama Sulli sekarang?

.

.

**BRAKK!**

.

.

Luhan tersentak ketika mendengar suara dobrakan pintu yang sangat keras, Luhan melihat beberapa Orang dengan pakaian seragam hitam langsung menghajar semua anak buah ayah Sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika melihat mereka bertarung sampai menonjok masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Luhan?!" Luhan menoleh ke asal Suara, dia melebarkan matanya.. Sehun menyelamatkannya! Luhan menatap Sehun yang berusaha membuka ikatan tali yang ada di tangan dan kakinya, Luhan tak percaya Sehun sedang menyelamatkannya sekarang.

"Luhan?! kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun langsung membuang tali yang sudah terlepas dari tubuh Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk, Sehun menatap Luhan khawatir lalu segera mendekap tubuh Luhan.

"Aku takut kau kenapa-napa.. Aku sungguh mencintaimu.." Luhan tercengang mendengar penuturan Sehun, Apa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi? kalau iya, tolong jangan bangunkan Luhan, Tuhan..

"A-apa kau sungguh-sungguh? b-bagaimana kau dengan sulli?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang kedua pipi Luhan yang menunduk.

"Ssstt, Cinta tak pernah bisa di paksakan.. Aku ini mencintaimu, bukan mencintai Sulli.." Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, Sehun menatapnya sambil tersenyum, Luhan langsung memeluk sehun erat, Airmatanya mengalir.. Sehun mencintainya, cintanya terbalaskan.

"Oh oh oh.. Rupanya ada pahlawan disini" Sehun dan Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Pintu, Ayah Sehun berdiri disana dengan senyum sinisnya. Sehun menatap geram sosok ayahnya itu.

"Sehun, Berani sekali kau datang kemari hanya untuk menyelamatkan Luhan.. ckck! tak kusangka" Ujar Ayah Sehun sambil duduk di sebuah kursi, menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Ayah! Kau sangat bejat! kenapa kau melakukan ini kepada Luhan?!" Teriak Sehun. Luhan memegang lengan Sehun, berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang sudah terbakar emosi tinggi.

"Luhan hanya menjadi penganggu antara hubungan kau dan Sulli, Aku lebih suka kau menjadi normal daripada mengikuti jalan kisah cinta teman-temanmu itu, tidakkah kau merasa jijik dengan mereka? Hampir saja ayah menyuruh anak buah ayah untuk membunuh mereka satu-persatu" Sehun yang mendengar semua temannya di hina, langsung mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, Ingin sekali Sehun datang ke hadapan ayahnya lalu menonjok wajah ayahnya itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"Sialan kau! Aku tak perna sudi mempunyai ayah sebejad dirimu!" Ujar Sehun. Ayahnya duduk santai, sesekali melirik seorang namja yang berjalan di belakang Sehun dan Luhan, Namja berbadan besar itu mengarahkan pisau ke punggung mereka berdua. Namja itu tersenyum tajam lalu langsung mengarahkan pisau itu ke punggung Luhan sebelum..

.

**JLEB!**

.

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh kebelakang, Mata Sehun melebar ketika melihat pisau tertancap sempurna di perut ibunya, Ibunya tertusuk pisau anak buah Ayahnya. Sehun buru-buru berjongkok lalu memegang tangan ibunya erat.

"Ibu? Kau tak apa bu? jawab aku bu!" Teriak Sehun, Ibunya hanya memejamkan matanya tak bergeming. Sehun mulai menangis, dia menatap darah yang menembus di perut ibunya. Luhan hanya berjongkok dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menangis.

"Sehun.. Kenapa kau tak memintaku saja untuk menyembuhkan ibumu?" Tanya Luhan pelan, Sehun menatap Luhan, benar juga.. Dia masih punya dua permintaan bukan?

"K-kalau begitu, aku mau ibuku selamat.. a-aku mohon, Luhan.." Ujar Sehun mengelap airmatanya dengan lengan bajunya. Luhan mengangguk pelan, lalu tongkat itu sudah berada di tangan Luhan, Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Tubuh lemah Ibu Sehun. Cahaya yang sangat terang itu membuat Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya terdiam.

"Sudah, Ibumu akan sadar nanti.." Ujar Luhan, Sehun menatap ibunya, Pisau tadi sudah ada di sebelah Ibunya, perut ibunya juga sudah seperti tadi, tak ada darah dan luka sekecil apapun. Sehun menatap luhan lalu mendekap tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih Luhan, sudah menyelamatkan ibuku" Ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ayahnya.

"Ayah! kau!" Sehun menunjuk ayahnya, Ayahnya hanya terdiam..

"Luhan, apa kau bisa membawa Ibuku ke mobil?" Luhan mengangguk lalu mengangkat/merangkul tubuh ibu Sehun, berjalan menuju mobilnya diluar. Sulli yang melihat ibu dan Luhan berlari menuju ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan, Ibu Sehun tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sulli. Luhan mengangguk, Sulli membantu Luhan membawa ibunya ke mobil. Setelah meletakkan Ibunya di dalam mobil, Luhan berjalan masuk untuk melihat Sehun, Sulli mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan melebarkan matanya saat Sehun berkelahi dengan anak buah ayah Sehun, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sehun terkena pukulan dari namja yang lebih besar darinya.

"Sehun!" Teriak Luhan dan Sulli bersamaan, Luhan menatap Sulli.. Sulli tampak lebih khawatir, Entah kenapa, Luhan jadi menunduk lagi, Sulli benar-benar mencintai Sehun bukan? dia nampak khawatir saat Sehun berkelahi..

"Yaa! Luhan! Sulli! Awass!" Teriak Sehun ketika melihat ayah Sehun membawa pisau dan mengarahkannya ke Luhan, Lagi-lagi pisau. Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan melebarkan matanya.

'Tolong aku..' Luhan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, sebentar lagi benda tajam itu akan menancap di tubuhnya, pasti sangat sakit..

"Ahjussi! jangan!" Luhan membuka kedua matanya perlahan, Sulli memegang tangan Ayah Sehun, mencoba menahan pisau itu agar tak mengarah ke arah Luhan. Sulli memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan tangan ayah Sehun yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Sulli! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus melenyapkan Namja ini!" Sulli menggeleng, dia tetap menahan tangan Ayah Sehun kuat.

"Sulli! kau mau kan bahagia dengan Sehun?" Sulli terdiam, dia menatap Luhan.. Luhan menatap sulli dengan tatapan takut, Sulli perlahan melepas tangannya dari lengan ayah Sehun. Sulli menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Sehun bahagia dengan Luhan.**

**Sehun mencintai Luhan.**

**Sehun dan Luhan saling mencintai.**

**Sulli bukan orang yang di cintai oleh Sehun.**

.

.

"Sulli, kau mengertikan? sudahlah.. Ahjussi akan menyelesaikan ini semua" Ayah Sehun mengangkat pisau itu lalu segera menancapkannya ke tubuh Luhan, Mata Luhan melebar melihat pisau itu mengarah di depannya.

.

**JLEB!**

.

"Hiks.." Luhan berjongkok sambil menangis, Dia menatap pisau itu, pisau itu tak tertancap di tubuhnya, melainkan di tubuh seorang yeoja, di tubuh Sulli. Luhan memegang tangan Sulli yang merintih kesakitan memegangi pisau di perutnya.

"Ada apa?!" Sehun datang dan langsung memangku tubuh Sulli, Memegang pipi Sulli. Luhan menatap mereka sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku.. hiks.. seharusnya aku yang tertusuk tadi.." Ujar Luhan, Sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Tidak Luhan, ini bukan salahmu.." Ujar Sehun. Luhan masih terisak, Sehun menarik Luhan ke rangkulannya, Luhan menaruh wajahnya di bahu Sehun. Kemana ayah sehun? dia sudah kabur duluan.

"Tapi gara-gara aku, hiks.. Sulli jadi begini.." Ujar Luhan, Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan sambil menatap Sulli. kenapa bisa jadi serumit ini? Sehun ingin membawa Sulli kerumah sakit, tapi tidak mungkin.. Rumah sakit sangat jauh dari sini..

"Sudahlah.." Ujar Sehun, Luhan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun lalu menatap Sehun Sendu.

"Sehun.. Kau minta saja, Sulli agar sembuh.. Permintaanmu.." Ujar luhan sambil tersenyum lemah, Sehun menoleh ke Luhan dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Sehun, permintaan terakhirmu.. Minta Sulli agar sembuh" Sehun terdiam, Semua anak buah ayah Sehun sudah kabur, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau.. tak mau aku meminta agar kau menjadi manusia?" Tanya Sehun.

"Cepatlah Sehun, Dia harus sembuh! nanti keburu dia tidak bisa di selamatkan!" Ujar Luhan berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Sehun tadi.

"T-tapi.."

"Cepatlah sehun!" Teriak Luhan, Sehun menatap Sulli lalu kembali menatap Luhan, Sehun berpikir dan akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan, Mata luhan mulai berair lagi, dia akan berpisah dengan sehun.. Selamanya..

"Luhan, aku ingin permintaan terakhirku, selamatkan Sulli.." Ujar Sehun pelan, Luhan tersenyum sedih lalu memegang tongkat yang ada di pegangannya, dia mengucapkan katakata itu sambil menangis, lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Sulli.

"Luhan.." Sehun bergumam, Sulli sudah pulih, namun belum sadarkan diri, Sehun meletakkan Sulli di lantai lalu memeluk erat tubuh Luhan, Luhan menumpahkan tangisannya di pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun.. Aku mohon.. Jaga Sulli baik-baik.." Sehun mengabaikan Ucapan Luhan, Luhan menatap kedua tangannya, kedua tangannya mulai menghilang perlahan..

.

.

.

"Sehun, Aku mencintaimu.." Ujar Luhan

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Jawab Sehun, Luhan tersenyum.. Kelama-lamaan sosok Luhan menghilang perlahan, dan Luhan menghilang seutuhnya. Sehun memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menangis. Luhan sudah tidak ada, Luhan tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, Luhan pergi ke dunianya.. Meninggalkan Sehun untuk selama-lamanya.

"Xi Luhan, Aku harap.. kita bisa bertemu kembali.." Lirih Sehun menunduk.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan akan kembali menjadi peri dan hidup di dunianya kembali, Sehun sudah meminta lima permintaan, itu berarti.. tugas Luhan di dunia manusia..

.

.

.

_Tugasnya di dunia manusia, Sudah selesai.._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**THE END *Di Bacokkin Readers***

.

Aduhh, maaf kalau ini FF Lama di Update, Nambah Ga jelas ya? Soalnya begini..

**Author : Mamaaaa! Kok Semua File Anis di hapus sihh? *Teriak***

**Mama : Biarin ajaa! Penuh nanti memory laptopnya!**

**Author : -_-**

..

Nah begitulah, Jadi Auhor terpaksa buat ulang Chap5, Otak Author Lagi Nge-Blank, makanya chapter ini agak-agak gaje. Yaudah Author mau jawab Review dulu..

- Kenapa Luhan Ga di jadiin Yeoja? Kan ini ff Shou-ai, Dari awal juga author pengen buat ff GS, tapi gabisa-bisa -_-

Oahaha, Ternyata di FF ini Author banyak Typo ya? Huhu, Maaf ya Readers kalau banyak Typo yang membuat kalian bingung~ *Kiss&Hug*

**HUAAAAA MAAFKAN AUTHOR KALAU BANYAK TYPO DI CHAP INI YAAA :(**

Sulli nyewetin ya? Huuu *Masukkin Sulli ke kantong kresek #Ehh* Tenang aja, Ini Happy ending kok ;)

Author jahat, masa Luhannya di buat galau terus :( *Author mewek bareng Luhan*

Oh iya, kan bentar lagi lebaran, Author boleh dapet hadiah lebaran dari kalian? Yaitu Review!

Yaudah deh, buat Chap 5 ini, Enaknya di lanjut apa The end? tergantung ripiu ya qaqa :D

.

MAKASIH SEMUANYA YANG UDAH REVIEW~~ KAMI CINTA SAYA! /Apaan dah/

Mind To Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle :: Peri Kecil Jatuh Cinta (Chapter 6)

Main Cast :: Sehun/Luhan

Support Cast :: All member exo.

Rated :: T

Warning! Typo(s). Alur gak nyambung. Gaje. Shou-ai. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, kau nampak sangat murung, semenjak kau kembali ke dunia peri, aku lihat kau lebih banyak diam" Xiumin yang berstatus sebagai sahabat Luhan duduk di samping luhan yang sedang memetik bunga-bunga di pinggir sungai.

"Eum.. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja hyung, aku biasa saja saat kembali ke dunia peri, lagipula aku merindukanmu" Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil, Xiumin mendorong tubuh Luhan pelan sambil tertawa.

"Haha, jangan menipuku Xi Luhan, aku tahu.. pasti kau jatuh cinta kan kepada Orang yang kau penuhi permintaannya?" Tanya Xiumin, Luhan hanya menoleh ke bunga-bunganya sambil tersenyum kecil. Luhan jadi teringat Sehun, Semenjak Luhan Menghilang dari dunia manusia, Luhan sangat merindukan sosok Sehun, Apa sehun disana baik-baik saja?

"Tak usah di tutupi begitu lu, kau tahu? dulu aku juga bernasip sama sepertimu, jatuh cinta kepada orang yang membawaku ke dunia manusia" Luhan menoleh ke arah Xiumin, jadi Xiumin juga pernah datang kedunia manusia?

"Hyung, kau pernah ke dunia manusia? kenapa tak pernah cerita kepadaku huh?" Tanya Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Xiumin terkekeh lalu memakaikan mahkota bunga yang dia buat ke kepala Luhan.

"Dulu.. Aku bermain dengan adikku di hutan, lalu aku melihat lubang hitam, tiba-tiba aku tersedot, adikku berteriak ketakutan, dan akhirnya aku berada di sebuah kamar yang menurutku sederhana" Ucap Xiumin, Luhan mendekatkan duduknya kepada Xiumin, sepertinya dia penasaran dengan cerita yang xiumin ucapkan.

"Siapa nama yang membuka kotak itu hyung?" Tanya Luhan, Xiumin kembali memetik bunga-bunga itu sambil tersenyum.

"Namanya Kim Jongdae, panggilannya Chen, dia seorang anak berkacamata yang pendiam dan pemalu, katanya dia menemukan kotak coklat tua di gudangnya, saat dia buka, aku muncul di hadapannya.. kau tahu? dia sangat ketakutan melihat aku yang sangat kecil, tapi kelama-lamaan aku dan dia akrab" Jelas Xiumin panjang lebar.

"Woahh, tapi, kau belum sempat menjadi manusia hyung?" Tanya Luhan, Xiumin langsung menoleh ke Luhan dengan tatapan kaget.

"Manusia? Aku tidak menjadi manusia, memang kau menjadi manusia?" Tanya Xiumin, Luhan mengangguk.

"Wow! mungkin Kau telah di sihir oleh Ratu Angsa! kau tahu? dia hanya memberikan hadiah-nya kepada para peri yang mempunyai harapan untuk cinta sejatinya!" Ujar xiumin heboh, Luhan membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'o'. Dia belum pernah mendengar cerita peri angsa sebelumnya.

"Pantas saja ketika aku bangun aku menemukan bulu angsa!" Kini mereka berdua heboh membicarakan Sang Ratu Angsa yang katanya akan mengabulkan harapan para peri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama yang membuka kotak itu?" Tanya Xiumin. Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap dirinya di sungai jernih yang mengalir, ikan-ikan nampak disitu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namanya... Oh Sehun"

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun meletakkan pulpennya, dia menatap tulisan tangannya di buku-nya. Semenjak Luhan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun, kehidupan Sehun berubah, Hal baiknya adalah Ayah Sehun sudah memperbolehkan Sehun melakukan apapun yang dia mau, dan hal buruknya, Sehun menjadi sangat pendiam dan cuek, tak menyapa fans-fansnya dan sering bolos syuting.

.

.

_Suatu Saat, Peri Kecil Xi Luhan akan kembali menjadi manusia dan hidup bersama pangeran hatinya_

.

.

.

"Sehun.." Suho masuk ke kamar Sehun, di tangannya ada nampan berisi sarapan pagi Sehun serta susu vanilla kesukaan Sehun, Suho meletakkan sarapan Sehun di meja belajar Sehun.

"Kau belum makan dari kemarin, aku membawakanmu nasi goreng, dan susu kesukaanmu, makanlah.. Aku tahu kalau kau belum bisa menerima kejadian seminggu lalu" Ujar Suho menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, Sehun hanya terdiam. Bukan itu yang Sehun pikirkan, dia hanya memikirkan Luhan, di pikirannya hanyalah ada Luhan-Luhan dan Luhan.

"Sehun? kau melamun?" Sehun tersadar dari lamuannya, Suho menggeser piring makanan itu kehadapan Sehun.

"Makanlah.." Sehun mulai mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan makanannya ke mulutnya. Suho tersenyum, walaupun Sehun sudah sering membolos syuting, setidaknya Sehun mau makan kembali.

"Yasudah, aku mau pulang dulu.. Bye Sehun" Suho keluar dari kamar Sehun, Sehun menelan makananya lalu meletakkan kembali sendoknya, dia sungguh tak ada nafsu untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

Drrrtttt~

.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu membaca pesan masuk dari Baekhyun, Mereka berkumpul di rumah kris, dan Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun untuk datang juga. Sehun memasukkan ponselnya lalu mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya, berjalan keluar meninggalkan sarapan begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke Pulau Jeju?!" Semuanya berteriak kaget kecuali kris dan Sehun, Kris memberitahu kalau dia mengajak teman-temannya berlibur di Pulau Jeju.

"Kau gila kris? aku tak punya uang banyak!" Protes Chanyeol, Kris dengan santainya mengeluarkan banyak uang dari dompetnya. Semuanya terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku akan membayarkan uang sewa hotel dan yang lainnya untuk kita, kalian tinggal membawa uang untuk kebutuhan saja disana, bagaimana? Aku ingin liburan kesana" Ujar Kris.

"Aku mau! kau mau kan Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung, namun karna melihat namjachingunya merajuk seperti itu, Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga mau! iyakan Kyungiee?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin. Kris giliran menatap Sehun, yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah datar sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah! siang ini kita berangkat oke?" Semuanya mengangguk senang, Kris tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hyunggg.. kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" tanya Luhan, Xiumin mengangguk sambil berjalan ke sebuah rumah yang terlihat sepi dan seram. Xiumin memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan ke rumah penyihir untuk membantu Luhan kembali ke dunia manusia.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku hyung?" Tanya Luhan, Xiumin berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah luhan.

"Tenang saja Lu, aku bilang ke ayah dan ibumu kalau aku mengajakmu berlibur di hutan! lagipula aku juga akan ikut! kau tenang saja.. siapa tahu saja aku bisa bertemu dengan Chen" Xiumin membuka pegangan pintu rumah itu, Luhan hanya memegang lengan xiumin erat.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" Luhan dan Xiumin tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara perempuan, itu pasti penyihirnya! Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan menuju ke seseorang yang duduk di kursi sana.

"Umh.. begini, A-aku ingin temanku ini dan aku p-pergi kedunia manusia.." Ujar Xiumin sambil melirik Luhan, Luhan hanya menunduk karna gugup. Penyihir itu tersenyum sinis lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat panjang berwarna hitam.

"Kalian mau pergi ke dunia manusia? mudah saja.. Tapi ada syaratnya!" Ujar Penyihir itu, Luhan dan Xiumin menelan salivanya kasar.

"Syarat?" tanya Luhan, Penyihir itu mengangguk.

"Iya, ketika kalian mau pulang, kalian harus membawa jantung orang yang kalian cintai! kalau tidak, kalian akan selamanya berada di dunia manusia dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia peri" Ujar Penyihir itu sambil tertawa menyeramkan. Luhan dan Xiumin saling menatap.

"Kau Yakin hyung?" Bisik Luhan, Xiumin mengangguk ragu.

"B-baiklah, kami akan menyetujui persyaratan itu" Ujar Luhan. Penyihir itu tanpa aba-aba langsung mengarahkan tongkat itu ke arah Luhan Dan Xiumin, Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu membuat Luhan langsung memeluk Xiumin sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Yaa! Kai, jangan mengangkat koperku seperti itu! nanti barang di dalamnya jadi acak-acakkan!" Protes Baekhyun saat Kai mengangkat kopernya akan di masukkan ke atas bagasi pesawat, Pesawat kecil ini di sewa oleh Sehun.

"Hyung, kau ini cerewet sekali, kalau tidak di angkat bagaimana di masukkan ke dalam bagasinya? memangnya kau membawa apa saja? kenapa sampai dua koper kau bawa hyung?" Tanya Kai. Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kai.

"Itu isinya makanan dan pakaianku! kenapa? masalahkah untukmu? cepat taruh koperku di dekat bangkuku!" Kai mencibir kesal, sudah di suruh, malah dapat omelan.

"Heii bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? kita akan berangkat, mungkin kalau kalian berdua berisik pilot akan mengikat lalu membuang kalian dari atas" Ujar Kyungsoo. Kai dan Baekhyun saling mengejek sambil kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Sehun duduk di kursinya sendiri, dia sengaja duduk sendirian agar bisa menenangkan pikirannya, Sehun menatap jendela.. Pikirannya kembali memikirkan Luhan, apa luhan disana juga memikirkannya? kenapa Kisah cinta sehun menjadi seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Kita berangkat!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyunggg..!" Luhan menggoncangkan tubuh Xiumin, mereka ada di atas pasir pantai dengan banyak pohon di sekelilingnya. Luhan terbangun duluan karna seekor anjing menjilati pipinya.

"Eungg.. kita dimana lu? apa kita sedang bermain?" Xiumin mengusap kedua matanya lalu terbangun, Luhan menatap sekelilingnya lalu kembali menatap Xiumin.

"Ini bukan di dunia peri hyung, aku tak tahu ini dimana.. Aku tak pernah kesini sebelumnya saat aku ke dunia manusia, apa kau pernah kesini hyung?" Tanya Luhan sembari berdiri lalu membersihkan pasir di celananya, setelah itu membantu Xiumin berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku juga tidak pernah kesini dengan Chen, seharusnya kita berkata pada penyihir itu agar memindahkan kita di kota sebelumnya, aku sampai lupa" Ujar Xiumin, Luhan tersenyum.. Setidaknya dia sudah kembali ke dunia manusia.

"Yasudah hyung, ayo kita cari suatu tempat.. barangkali ada orang yang mau membantu kita mengarahkan jalan.." Ujar Luhan, Xiumin mengangguk lalu mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri hutan/? itu. Mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka ada di sebuah pulau.

'Sehun, aku akan datang kembali.. tunggu aku ya..' Pikir Luhan sambil menatap langit yang cerah, matanya menyipit akibat silauan matahari yang menyilaikan pandangannya.

"Hyung, kau ingin bertemu dengan Chen kan?" Tanya Luhan, Xiumin menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Iya.. tujuanku ke dunia manusia adalah untuk mencari keberadaan Chen, dimanapun dia berada.. aku akan mencarinya sampai dapat" ujar xiumin dengan semangat. Luhan tersenyum lembut. Dirinya dan Xiumin sama.. mencari keberadaan orang yang mereka cintai. Semoga saja mereka bisa bertemu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kaii.. bangun!" Sehun menendang kaki kai pelan, teman-temannya sudah turun, tinggal kai saja yang sedari tadi masih tidur tanpa bisa di bangunkan sedikitpun, semuanya telah mencoba membangunkan Kai, namun tak ada yang berhasil.

"Lama sekali sih? susah ya?" Tao kembali masuk ke pesawat lalu melihat Sehun yang memasang wajah menyerah, Tao menatap kai detail lalu mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kau mundur sedikit" Tao mendorong perut Sehun agar mundur beberapa langkah. Tao mulai mengambil aba-aba, Sehun hanya menatap Datar Tao, pasti Tao akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa langsung membuat kai..

.

.

.

**BUKKK!**

.

.

"Arrghhh! Taoo! apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau menendang kakiku huh?" Kai langsung terlonjak kaget sembari memegangi kakinya, Tao hanya tersenyum polos sambil kembali turun dari pesawat dengan perasaan tanpa dosanya. Kai mencibir sambil membawa kopernya, Sehun hanya diam berjalan menyusul anak-anak lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaa indahnyaa! ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang terindah dalam hidupku!" Ujar Baekhyun girang, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan topi dan langsung memakaikan topi itu ke kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang topi itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Yeolliee~ kita bisa jalan berdua kan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk. Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan koper dan tas miliknya, sepertinya namja mungil itu keberatan mengangkat barang-barangnya.

"Kris, bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kris yang sedang memainkan ponselnya menggeleng santai, Kyungsoo memasang wajah kesal, Kris itu teman macam apa?

"Sini biar aku yang bawa" Tao langsung membawakan tas milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Kris. Kris hanya menatap datar Kyungsoo, Tao yang sedang membawa tas kyungsoo berhenti berjalan.

"Oh iya, kita mau menginap dimana?" tanya Tao. Kris mengeluarkan beberapa kunci dari saku bajunya.

"Ini, aku menyewa kamar.. Kai dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun! kau sendiri.." Kris memberikan masing-masing kunci kepada roomate yang sudah di tentukan, Kai dan Chanyeol menatap curiga kepada Kris.

"Lalu kau dengan siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, Kris dengan santainya menggendong tas punggungnya lalu menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Aku dengan Tao.." Ujarnya santai. Chanyeol dan Kai langsung terbengong , tidak adil! kenapa semua di pisahkan dari pasangannya kecuali dirinya dan Tao? Pasti naga itu akan mengurung panda polos itu sampai besok pagi.

"Yasudah, aku mau ke kamar dulu" Sehun langsung menggeret koper kecilnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya, Yang lain masih protes dengan keputusan yang di buat Kris, namun hasil protesnya hanya sebuah jitakkan di kepala masing-masing.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Nah, kenapa banyak rumah-rumah disini?" Tanya Xiumin, Luhan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu, Luhan kan belum pernah kesini sebelumnya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita tanyakan orang disana.." Ujar Xiumin sambil melangkah, baru saja Luhan ingin menyusul Xiumin, pandangannya terhenti ke segerombolan namja di depan sebuah villa, Luhan menyipitkan matanya, rasanya dia pernah melihat orang-orang itu.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka.." Gumam Luhan, pandangannya juga berhenti ke namja yang membawa tasnya menuju ke sebuah rumah, ciri-cirinya nampak seperti Sehun..

"Lu! apa yang kau lihat? cepat kemari!" Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Xiumin, berjalan ke xiumin sambil berpikir, dia benar-benar kenal dengan orang-orang tadi.. Tapi siapa? Luhan tak mengingatnya.

"Ehem.. permisi Ahjumma" Xiumin memegang seorang bahu ahjumma yang sedang berdiri, Ahjumma itu berbalik lalu menatap Xiumin dan Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Ahjumma itu, Xiumin dan Luhan saling melirik.

"Kami tersesat disini, kalau ingin ke kota harus lewat mana?" Tanya Xiumin, Ahjumma itu berpikir..

"Kota seoul sangat jauh, ini kan di pulau.. kalian mungkin harus menaikki kapal dan berhenti di pelabuhan" Ujar Ahjumma itu, Xiumin memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa menaikki kapal untuk sampai ke kota?" Tanya Luhan, Ahjumma itu kembali berpikir lalu tersenyum..

"Kalau kalian memang tidak punya uang, kalian bekerja disini saja.. sebagai pelayan.. kebetulan aku sedang membutuhkan dua pelayan baru, bagaimana? apa kalian mau bekerja disini?" Tanya Ahjumma itu, Luhan menyenggol lengan Xiumin.

"Yasudah ahjumma, kita akan bekerja disini, tapi.. kapan kami mulai bekerja?" Tanya Xiumin, Ahjumma itu mengangguk yakin..

.

.

"Mulai hari ini.."

* * *

Sehun duduk di kasurnya, agak lelah setelah membereskan baju-bajunya di lemari, Kris bilang nanti malam mereka akan berkumpul di pinggir pantai, setidaknya dia bisa bersantai-santai dulu siang ini. Sehun memainkan ponselnya lalu melihat ada pesan dari Suho, namun dia mengabaikannya. Sehun memang tak izin kepada Suho kalau dia akan berlibur bersama teman-temannya, Sehun pusing dengan semua pekerjaan di sana, lebih baik dia merefreshkan pikirannya dengan berlibur disini.

"Lu, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.. andai permintaan terakhirku waktu itu adalah membiarkanmu tinggal di dunia manusia untuk selamanya.." Gumam Sehun sambil mengeluarkan Pakaian Luhan dari tasnya, Sehun sengaja membawa beberapa pakaian Luhan agar selalu teringat pada peri itu.

"Jika kau kembali, aku ingin kau dan aku hidup bersama.." Ujar Sehun lagi.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

.

Sehun terdiam menatap pintu yang di ketuk, dia berjalan dengan santainya, memegang pegangan pada pintu yang memang tak dia kunci dan..

"Permisi tuan, saya mau mengantarkan makan siang anda" Seorang namja mungil itu memegang sebuah nampan dengan beberapa makanan dan minuman di atasnya, Sehun menatap namja itu, ia jadi teringat Luhan lagi.

"Ah yasudah, biar aku saja yang membawanya" Sehun mengambil nampan makanan itu dari sang tangan pelayan, pelayan itu menunduk hormat lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Sehun kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana xiumin hyung? apa pelanggan pertamamu tampan? hehe" Ujar Luhan, Xiumin duduk di sebelah Luhan sambil tersenyum. Mereka sudah mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan hari ini, untuk mendapatkan uang dan berangkat ke kota.

"Hanya Chen saja yang tampan menurutku haha, namun orang tadi mirip sekali denganmu.." Ujar Xiumin, Luhan terkekeh..

"Haha, ada-ada saja kau hyung, yasudah.. aku mau kembali bekerja" Luhan mengambil nampan makanan lainnya lalu membawanya ke kamar pelanggan selanjutnya.

Sehun bertemu Xiumin, Xiumin tak tahu Sehun adalah Orang yang di cari Luhan.

* * *

**DHUARR!**

.

.

.

Kembang api berwarna-warni melayang di udara sana, Sehun dan teman-temannya tengah makan malam di pinggir pantai. Tao hanya terbengong melihat Kembang api yang seperti bunga itu di langit, Kyungsoo sedang memasak hamburger(?) untuk semuanya.

"Huaaaa, Ini sangat indah!" Kagum Baekhyun. Sehun hanya menatap kembang api itu dengan tatapan datar, tak begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Sehun, bantu aku membereskan meja ini" ujar Kai, Sehun menggeleng santai.

"Ya! kau ini, maunya enaknya saja! kris.. bantu aku!" Kini giliran kris yang di suruh bantu-bantu.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? memangnya mukaku ini muka pembantu? sewa saja sana pelayan disana! nanti aku yang bayar.. kau ini repot sekali" Ujar Kris, Kai mendengus kesal lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di pasir.

"Hyung.. temani aku.." Ujar Kai, Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya lalu membersihkan celananya dari pasir, menatap kai bingung.

"Temani apa kai?"

"Sewa pelayan disana! kris menyuruhku menyewa seorang pelayan, memang namja bule itu menyebalkan, sok cool pulaa! Lebih baik dia berpacaran dengan es batu saja" Ujar Kai, Chanyeol menatap kris yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan _Jangan-bicarakan-aku_

"Arghh.. kajja! kau ini menyebalkan kim jongin" Ujar Chanyeol buru-buru berlari menjauhi teman-temannya, kai hanya menatap chanyeol datar sambil berlari menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi.. bolehkah kami menyewa seorang pelayan? kami membutuhkan pelayan yang akan membantu kami" Ujar Kai, Para pelayan disana hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh, hingga akhirnya seorang pelayan mendorong tubuh pelayan mungil.

"Tinggal dia saja yang belum bekerja, jadi kalian menyewa dirinya saja" ujar salah seorang yeoja, Kai dan Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menyuruh Namja itu mengikutinya. Pelayan itu menatap seorang temannya dengan tatapan takut, temannya hanya mengangguk meyakinkannya.

"Hyung.." Lirih Luhan yang ternyata pelayan yang akan di sewa chanyeol dan Kai, Xiumin yang menatap Luhan hanya tersenyum yakin, Luhan pasti tidak apa-apa.

Luhan mulai membereskan piring-piring untuk para pelanggannya makan malam, Luhan tak terlalu memperhatikan wajah-wajah pelanggannya karna terlalu sibuk, lagipula cahaya malam membuat wajah mereka tak terlalu jelas untuk di perhatikan.

.

.

**PRANGG**

.

.

Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika dia merasa menyenggol sebuah piring hingga pecah, dia mendengus kesal lalu berjongkok dan mulai membersihkan beling itu satu persatu, semoga saja pemiliknya tak akan memarahinya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang namja yang langsung membantu Luhan membereskan beling-beling dari pecahan piring tersebut.

"Saya baik-baik saja, maaf sudah membuat kekacauan di makan malam anda" Ujar Luhan sambil menatap namja itu, namun mata luhan melebar ketika melihat namja di depannya, namja di depannya ini..

"K-kau.."

"Ehh? kau.. temannya Sehun kan? yang malam itu berjalan bersamanya.. namamu.. Xi Luhan?" Luhan hanya melebarkan matanya tak percaya, Di depannya ini.. Baekhyun! teman Sehun yang waktu bertemu dengannya di malam hari.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Ucap Luhan ragu, Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia adalah Baekhyun, Teman Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia mulai berdiri perlahan.. Kalau memang baekhyun ada disini berarti... Sehun juga ada disini bukan? Luhan hampir menangis ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk di sana sambil memainkan ponselnya. Itu.. Sehun! benar-benar Sehun! Orang yang luhan cintai ada disini.. di dekatnya..

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Huaaa Readers, maafkan author, chap kemaren author typo di akhir, Author mau nulis TBC jadi The End ._. /digebukkin/

Cerita ini masih berlanjut pokoknya! *joged*

Maaf ya buat kalian kesel, huhu.. Author membuat kesalahan fatal -_-

Chap ini pendek, dikarenakan author yang memikirkan uang lebaran #Ralat maksudnya hari lebaran sebentar lagi.

Author minta maaf kalau punya salah sama kalian, meskipun kita gak saling kenal tapi kita teman kan?

Eh iya, btw.. tanggal 10 author ultah loh /Ga nanya/

Yaudah lah, author bingung mau nulis apa.. enaknya cerita ini di lanjut atau sampe sini aja? hoho

.

Mind To Review? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle :: Peri Kecil Jatuh Cinta (Chapter 7)

Main Cast :: Sehun/Luhan

Support Cast :: All member EXO

Rated :: T

Warning! Typo(s). Gaje. Shou-ai. Gak nyambung. Untuk Chap ini pendek. Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

.

.

.

Baru saja Luhan ingin menghampiri Sehun, namun seseorang menarik tangannya hingga menjauh dari Sosok Sehun. Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan orang itu namun dirinya tersentak ketika menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

"Luhan-sshi, bisakah kau tidak meronta-ronta untuk minta dilepaskan? Kau ada tugas di dapur, aku kesini untuk memberitahumu, Cepat kau ke dapur" Luhan menatap Yeoja itu, dia berpakaian sama seperti luhan, seorang pelayan.

"Eh? t-tapi.."

"Ishh, cepatlah.. ini biar aku saja yang membantu mereka okay? Kajja!" Yeoja itu mendorong tubuh Luhan, Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya, Ingin dia berteriak memanggil Sehun namun dia memutuskan untuk berlari ke dapur pelayan.

.

Sehun melirik tempat dimana Luhan tadi berada, sekarang sudah menjadi seorang yeoja. Sehun terdiam sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"... Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara Luhan"

* * *

.

.

.

"Yak Yak Yak!"

.

.

Sedari tadi hanya sebuah cibiran lah yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, dia terlalu kesal karena saat sampai di dapur dirinya hanya di suruh membuang sampah di tempat pembuangan sampah di belakang dapur itu. Luhan menutup hidungnya sembari menenteng jijik plastik sampah yang lumayan besar itu.

'Kalau begini saja sih, aku bisa kerjakan nanti, huft.. gagal bertemu Sehun' Pikir Luhan, saat sampai di tempat sampah itu, Luhan buru-buru membuang sampah itu lalu bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

**SRASHHH.**

.

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat dia merasa tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan, dia menoleh ke bawah, kakinya melayang di udara, Luhan langsung meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya dan melebarkan matanya saat dia menyadari bahwa..

.

.

.

.

.

"A-aku kembali menjadi p-peri?"

"Luhannn!" Belum sempat Luhan berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Xiumin datang sambil memasang wajah panik juga, yang Luhan lihat Xiumin juga berubah menjadi Peri kecil lagi. Xiumin berhenti di hadapan Luhan lalu memegang bahu Luhan.

"Lu! kenapa kita menjadi peri lagi?! Saat aku sedang di toilet aku merasakan tubuhku sangat ringan, saat aku lihat di cermin ternyata aku kembali menjadi peri!" Ujar Xiumin.

"hmm, aku juga hyung, kenapa kita menjadi peri lagi eoh? Ukhh.. apa kita melupakan sesuatu yang penyihir ucapkan tadi?" Tanya Luhan, mereka berdua mulai berpikir.

.

.

**_"Kalian akan menjadi Peri kembali saat jam 9 malam sampai jam 7 pagi"_**

.

.

.

"Lu... Apa kau berpikiran sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tanya Xiumin facepalm, Luhan memasang wajah datar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ternyata kita melupakan ucapan penyihir itu, dan bagaimana caranya kita bekerja lagi? para pelayan itu akan kebingungan mencari keberadaan kita" Ucap Luhan.

"Hanya Sehun dan Chen yang bisa melihat kita, lalu bagaimana caranya kita menemukan kedua orang itu? QAQ" Ujar Xiumin sambil terbang kebingungan kesana-kemari.

.

**Sehun**

.

Mendengar nama itu, Luhan kembali sadar bahwa tadi harusnya dia bertemu Sehun. Luhan buru-buru terbang meninggalkan Xiumin, dia harus menemukan Sehun secepatnya!

* * *

.

.

.

"... Sudah pergi ya?" Luhan menunduk sedih saat dia tak menemukan Sehun di tempat tadi, yang ada hanyalah bekas-bekas sisa dari pesta Teman-teman Sehun itu. Xiumin terbang menyusul Luhan lalu menatap Luhan yang menunduk.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya Xiumin, Luhan menggeleng lalu terbang entah kemana, Baru saja Xiumin berniat menyusul Luhan, namun langsung diam.. sepertinya Luhan butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di atas sebuah Pohon, dia memandang bulan purnama malam yang bersinar terang, laut juga sangat indah kelihatannya. Luhan membayangkan dirinya dan Sehun sewaktu mereka berpisah. Kejadian itu membuat luhan sedikit trauma.

.

**PUK!**

.

Luhan tersentak ketika merasa sesuatu yang ada di sampingnya, Luhan menoleh lalu melebarkan matanya, dia buru-buru menggeser duduknya saat melihat seekor burung yang sedang bertengger di sebelahnya. Luhan menelan salivanya kasar.

.

**AAAKKK!** – Bayangin suara burung gagak - #BacksoundGagal -_-

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**BUKK!**

.

"Aduhh.." Luhan memegang pinggangnya saat mendarat di seuatu benda yang keras, dia menatap apa yang dia injak, ternyata sebuah kepala manusia -_-. luhan menggerutu sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

'Kalau memang aku mendarat di kepala seseorang, harusnya tembus, aku kan tidak terlihat oleh mereka' Gumam Luhan, Hanya saja keluguan luhan yang membuatnya lupa kalau dia bisa terbang.

"Hey, apa ini di kepalaku?" Orang itu meraba-raba kepalanya dan langsung memegang tubuh Luhan, luhan berusaha kabur namun orang itu sudah mengangkat dirinya.

.

.

.

"... Kau? seorang peri?" Luhan terdiam, sosok di depannya ini berkacamata dan memasang wajah bingungnya, Luhan berpikir sebentar, rasanya dia familiar dengan dandanan pria di hadapannya ini..

.

.

**_"Namanya Kim Jongdae, panggilannya Chen, dia seorang anak berkacamata yang pendiam dan pemalu"_**

.

"... kau chen?" Pemuda itu terdiam, bagaimana bisa Luhan tahu namanya? apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Chen hanya bertemu dengan Peri Xiumin saja.

"Kau, darimana kau tahu namaku? apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Chen, Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk seperti orang berpikir, lalu dia terbang dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Chen.

"APA?!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Ohh, jadi kalian kembali ke dunia manusia karena ingin mencari Sehun dan aku?" Tanya Chen, Luhan mengangguk-angguk, Sementara Xiumin sedari tadi hanya menempel terus di bahu Chen, mungkin karena efek rindu yang Xiumin alami.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Chen?" Tanya Xiumin, Chen melirik ke arah Xiumin lalu memegang tangan kecil Xiumin dengan jari telunjuk dan Ibu jarinya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk liburan karena bebanku terlalu banyak hyung, aku merindukanmu.. Aku jadi tak bersemangat hidup kalau tidak ada kau" Ujar Chen sambil tersenyum manis, Xiumin tersipu sambil menunduk malu-malu.

"Aish ya, aku pergi dulu.." Luhan buru-buru terbang meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang melepas rindu masing-masing. Luhan menjadi sedih, kenapa Xiumin mempunyai nasib yang beruntung? dia bisa bertemu dengan Chen, tapi Luhan? dia belum bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Kau dimana, Sehun" Gumam Luhan sambil terbang dan menatap bulan, dia terbang di sepanjang pinggir pantai, melihat bulan yang bersinar terang, ingin sekali Luhan menggapai Bulan itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap ponselnya sedari tadi, beberapa panggilan masuk dari Suho dan orangtuanya, namun dia tak perduli, sesenang apapun liburannya, tetap saja yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Luhan. Sehun berharap dia bisa pergi kedunia peri dan menjemput Luhan, bahkan dia rela jika dirinya tinggal selama-lamanya disana.

"Lu, kau menyebalkan! dimana suara bawelmu lagi huh?" Gumam Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan, dia membuka tas kecil di sebelahnya, sebuah mahkota bunga, Dari Luhan. Bunga-bunga itu sudah mulai layu, namun Sehun terus membawanya kemana-mana, dengan itu dia bisa melepaskan rindunya kepada Luhan.

"Peri kecil aneh, jelek, bawel, menyebalkan" Gumam Sehun lagi, dia menaruh Mahkota bunga itu di dadanya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

* * *

**Keesokan paginya.**

**BYUURRR!**

.

"KAIII! SIALAN KAU!" Kris langsung mengamuk ketika kai dengan sengaja menyiramnya dengan air pantai, Kai tersenyum lebar lalu buru-buru menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang membantu Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo membangun istana pasir(?)

"Kaii! bisa diam tidak? nanti kau menendang istana ini!" Kesal Tao, Kai hanya mendengus kesal lalu duduk di pinggir pantai itu, baju mereka semua sudah basah, terutama Tao yang dari awal sudah bermain air.

"Ishh, kau ini, itukan Cuma pasir, kalau yang asli, baru aku tidak akan menendangnya" ledek Kai, tao hanya mendiamkan namja tan itu dan fokus ke istana Pasirnya.

"Sehun! kau tak ikut bermain?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Sehun yang sedang duduk di pasir yang kering. Sehun hanya menggeleng, tak ada niat sama sekali untuk berenang atau bermain bersama teman-temannya, melihat pemandangan Pantai ini saja baginya sudah menenangkan.

"Hey kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kris saat melihat Sehun yang berbalik dan pergi.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar hyung, kalian tunggu disini saja.. Dan hati-hati ada sesuatu di bajumu itu" Ujar Sehun, kris hanya bingung dengan omongan Sehun, lalu dia menoleh ke arah bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

"HHAAA? APA INI?! KAIIII! SINGKIRKAN HEWAN MENCAPIT INI DARI BAJUKU!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan masuk ke hutan pepohonan itu, penasaran dengan isinya, mungkin sempat kaget mendengar teriakan Kris tadi. Sehun berjalan sambil menatap sekelilingnya, lumayan bagus dan sejuk. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah batu besar.

'kau kemana ya, Lu?' Pikir Sehun, namun dia tau pasti Luhan tak ada disini, mungkin dia ada di dunianya, walaupun dia kembali sekalipun, pasti tak akan ada di Pulau seperti ini, China saja luhan tidak tahu ada dimana.

"...Ugh.."

Sehun terdiam ketika mendengar suara lenguhan seseorang, dia menoleh ke kanan-dan kiri, tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Namun dia menoleh ke bawah, sebuah bunga berukuran agak besar yang masih tertutup, Suaranya berasal dari dalam situ. Karena penasaran, Sehun memaksa bunga itu agar terbuka, dan membuat beberapa kelopak bunganya rontok dan berjatuhan.

.

**DEG**

**.**

Sehun melebarkan matanya, katakan! apakah Sehun buta? Di depannya ini, di dalam bunga ini.. Luhan tertidur disana! Benar-benar Luhan! Dan berwujud peri seperti biasanya!

"LUHAN!" Luhan tersentak ketika mendengar suara teriakan di telinganya, dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap-erjapkann matanya, dan Luhan berekspresi sama dengan Sehun ketika melihat Sosok Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

.

.

"...Sehun?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Cahaya menyinari tubuh Luhan, Sehun menutup matanya karena Cahaya itu terlalu terang, Luhan menatap tubuhnya, dia mulai menjadi seorang manusia kembali, kembali menjadi manusia(?).

.

.

"...Luhan? Ini benar-benar kau?" Ujar Sehun tak percaya, menatap tubuh Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, Luhan mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Airmatanya mendesak ingin keluar. Dia.. dia rindu sekali dengan Sehun.

"Hikss, SEHUNNNN!" Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun, untung saja Sehun bisa menahan tubuh Luhan yang menabraknya secara tiba-tiba. Luhan menangis di bahu Sehun, dia menumpahkan rindunya di pelukan Sehun.

"Lu.. Aku tak percaya ini benar-benar kau, Lu.. aku merindukanmu" Ujar Sehun mengeratkan pelukan mereka, Luhan hanya terisak dan tak membalas ucapan Sehun, dia masih bingung dengan kenyataan ini, Akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Sehun.

.

Mereka larut dalam pelukan mereka berdua, Luhan masih terisak-isak sementara Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan, tentu saja Luhan sedih, terakhir kali dia bertemu sehun saat kejadian tak terduga, dia di culik, hampir di bunuh, dan menghilang.

"Aku merindukan Sehun, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.. Kau tahu?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya, Sehun gemas lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, lalu buru-buru berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Ayo kita kepantai.."

.

.

Luhan hanya tersentak saat Sehun menciumnya tadi, perlahan jari Luhan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, Lagi-lagi Ciumannya di ambil Oleh Sehun. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa senang saat seperti ini, Ketika Sehun menciumnya, rasanya dia ingin lagi. .

* * *

"Sehun.." Baekhyun memegang bahu sehun yang sedang asyik memperhatikan Luhan disana bermain air, Sehun tersenyum lalu langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"itu luhan kan? Kok dia bisa ada disini? bukankah kau bilang dia pergi ke china?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Luhan, Sehun hanya menelan salivanya susah, bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan semuanya ke Baekhyun? Apa dia harus jujur kalau Luhan itu seorang peri? tak mungkin.

"Eumm, jadi begini, Luhan sudah kembali ke korea, tapi dia tak mengabariku, dan dia kebetulan juga sedang berlibur di pulau ini, dan tak sengaja kami bertemu, yah seperti itu kira-kira.. hehe" Ujar Sehun. Baekhyun hanya melongo, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali ke Chanyeol serta yang lainnya.

.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, untung saja Baekhyun percaya. Ohya, Sehun juga belum bertanya, kenapa Luhan bisa sampai kesini dan bisa kembali menjadi manusia secara tiba-tiba begitu? Rasanya aneh, apa ada seseorang yang membuka kotak tua? kalau iya, tak seharusnya Luhan ada disini, melainkan di pemilik rumah yang telah membuka kotak itu.

"Sehun! Itu kekasihmu ya? kok aku baru lihat?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya mendekati Sehun, Sehun hanya melebarkan matanya (walaupun tak terlihat), Kekasih? Oh ya ampun, bagaimana kyungsoo bisa berpikiran sampai kesana? Membicarakan hal ini membuat Sehun malu saja.

"Hmm, bukan hyung, dia hanya temanku dari China, kenapa kau tak bermain lagi?" Tanya Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Aku malas, Kai terus saja mengerjai Kris hyung, Tao dan Chanyeol sibuk bermain pasir, dan Baekhyun entah apa yang dia lakukan tidak jelas.. Ahh, apa aku boleh bermain dengan dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk Luhan.

"tentu saja hyung, bermain lah dengannya, namanya Luhan, jangan bermain kasar dengannya hyung" Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya malas, memangnya dia seburuk itu?

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti, sepertinya kau mencintainya, aku tahu-aku tahu" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Luhan, meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung mendengar ucapannya.

.

Jatuh Cinta?

.

Kyungsoo benar, Sehun memang Jatuh Cinta dengan Peri Kecil itu, tapi.. Apakah Luhan juga menyukainya? Luhan sering tersenyum pada siapapun, jadi apa mungkin orang yang di sukai Luhan itu bukan dirinya? tapi.. mengingat kejadian itu, Luhan mengatakan dia mencintai Sehun kan? apa benar seperti itu?

"Ahh.." Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sudah, persetan dengan kejadian itu. Sehun tak kan pernah mengingat kejadian itu lagi, kejadian yang paling Sehun benci seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

"Umhh, Jadi namamu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari mengangkat kedua celana-nya yang sedikit basah terkena air pantai.

"Luhan! Kau tahu? Saat kau tidak ada, Sehun selalu murung, dia tak mau berbicara dengan siapapun, aku juga jarang melihatnya bermain film lagi.. Namun, saat baru saja kau datang, Sehun langsung suka tersenyum memandangmu, humm.. kau ini kekasihnya Sehun ya?" Luhan tercekat mendengar omongan Kyungsoo. Kekasih?

"Ukhh.. Tidak tahu deh.. hehe" Jawab Luhan, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sembari mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air, meraba-raba sesuatu lalu kembali menarik tangannya dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Lihat! Aku mendapatkan kerang ini, sepertinya sudah kosong.. coba kau cari juga Luhan!" Seru Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk ragu lalu meraba tangannya di dalam air, setelah dia merasa memegang sesuatu, dia menarik tangannya ke atas.

"Kyaaaa! Apa ini?!" Pekik Luhan saat dia memegang takut binatang laut itu, Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya lalu tertawa, Ekspresi Luhan terlihat begitu lucu.

"Haha, Itu namanya Bintang Laut! sepertinya kau kurang beruntung! Cepat! Cari lagi" Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Luhan langsung membuang asal bintang laut itu lalu mencoba meraba kembali dasar pantai itu.

.

.

.

"Ini?" Luhan memperlihatkan sebuah kerang berwarna putih indah, Kyungsoo terkejut lalu menatap kerang yang di pegang Luhan dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ini indah sekali Lu! Simpan saja! aku akan membuatkan sesuatu dengan kerang ini, kau cari lagi yang lain! siapa tahu saja bisa kau berikan untuk Sehun!" Ujar Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk lalu menggenggam erat kerang kosong itu di tangan kirinya, dan mulai mencari lagi dengan tangan kanannya.

* * *

"Sehunnn!" Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa Kamar sewaannya, Sehun sengaja menyuruh Luhan tidur bersamanya, karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan.

"Ada apa lu?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun lalu menutup kedua mata sehun dengan satu tangannya, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehh? kenapa mataku di tutup eoh?"

"Diam! aku punya sesuatu untukmu! Tadaaaa!~" Sehun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lalu menatap benda di depannya, Sebuah kerang yang di pakaikan sebuah kalung, terlihat sangat bagus meski sangat sederhana. Sehun mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Luhan lalu menatap luhan.

"Ini untukku?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk. Tangan Luhan memegang kalung lain di lehernya, sebuah kalung yang sama dengannya, hanya beda kerang saja.

"Aku dan Kau mempunyai kalung yang sama! tadi Kyungsoo yang membuatkannya untukku! Katanya ini cocok sekali di berikan dengan pasangan kita!" Ujar Luhan dengan semangat.

"Terimakasih Lu, ini sangat bagus!" Ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk senang.

"Lu, aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana caranya kau bisa kembali ke dunia manusia? apa ada seseorang yang membuatmu kembali ke dunia manusia?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan memasang wajah berpikir.

"Hmm, aku dan Xiumin hyung pergi ke seorang penyihir, kami di sihir ke dunia manusia dengan syarat kami akan kembali menjadi peri saat jam 9 malam sampai jam 7 pagi! sepertinya begitu! Nanti bantu aku mencari keberadaan Xiumin hyung oke?!" Ujar Luhan, Sehun sedikit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan, dia tak mengenal Xiumin, mungkin teman Luhan? bisa saja.

"Hmm,aku sering mendengar kalau Penyihir itu selalu meminta imbalan kalau kita meminta sesuatu, apakah kau tidak di tagih sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan berpikir..

.

.

.

"Tidak Ada!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar dan mencari Xiumin" Sehun tersenyum, menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari kamar. Luhan hanya tersenyum senang.

.

.

**_"Kalian harus membawa jantung orang yang kalian cintai! kalau tidak, kalian akan selamanya berada di dunia manusia dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia peri!"_**

.

.

* * *

"Xiumin hyunggg!" Luhan langsung memeluk Xiumin yang sedang bersama Chen, Ternyata mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah taman di pulau itu. Sehun dan Chen hanya saling tersenyum melihat adegan Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Ehh? kau bukannya Oh Sehun? si aktor itu?" Tanya Chen, Sehun mengangguk sambil menunduk hormat, Chen juga menunduk hormat.

"Aku sering melihatmu di televisi, dan aku mengidolakanmu!" Ujar Chen, Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku Sehun, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku Kim Jongdae, panggilanku Chen, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" Ujar Chen, lalu mereka berdua menatap Xiumin dan Luhan yang saling melempar senyum.

"Bukankah Rasanya lengkap sekali? kau dengan Sehun, dan aku dengan Chen! haha" Ujar Xiumin, Luhan hanya terkekeh sementara Chen dan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Benar Juga, ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul dan bersatu kembali, rasanya lengkap, tak ada yang sendirian, tak ada yang merasa tersudut, ketika mereka bersama, rasanya begitu indah, bisa melengkapi satu sama lain, apalagi kalau mereka saling mencintai dengan pasangan mereka.

Tapi, apakah semuanya akan seperti ini? Bagaimana ketika suatu saat Luhan dan Xiumin kembali ke dunia peri? apa mereka tega membunuh orang yang mereka cintai? Entahlah, mungkin saja seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! Mianhae Author yang terlalu lama update, Tugas kelas 9 makin menumpuk, Author juga rada males ngerjain tugasnyanya /Plak/

Makasih ya yang udah ngucapin ultah waktu chap kemarin :)

Ohya, Maaf pula Chap ini sangat pendek, ini juga author ngetik pas ada waktu luang.

Author janji, Chap besok bakalan di panjangin deh! HunHannya juga bakal adegan manis-manis :D

Typo? Mianhae! hehehe :D

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah kasih respon positif buatku, Kamsahamnida! /bow/

.

Mind To Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle :: Peri Kecil Jatuh Cinta

Main Cast :: Sehun/Luhan (HunHan)

Support Cast :: Tengok aja sendiri, khekhe :D

Rated :: **M FOR THIS CHAP!**

Warning! Typo(s). Gaje. Gak sesuai Judul. NC Kagak hot. DLDR!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan, Kedua makhluk itu mau bermain-main denganku?"

Sang makhluk menyeramkan alias penyihir sedang menatap bola krystal di tangannya, terdapat sosok Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedang bersama dengan Chen dan juga Sehun. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama tanpa merasa ada suatu beban, membuat Penyihir itu sangat murka.

"Padahal aku mengharapkan mereka kembali dengan membawa jantung-jantung itu, maka aku bisa menyelesaikan makhluk itu dan menguasai dunia peri sekaligus dunia manusia!" Erang penyihir itu sambil menatap sinis Sehun dan Chen yang tersenyum dari bola krystal-nya.

Bibir penyihir itu tertarik menjadi sebuah Seringai-an, Dia meletakkan bola krystal itu di atas meja lalu mengambil sebuah sapu terbang.

"Baik, kalau memang mereka tak akan kembali dengan jantung incaran itu, maka aku saja yang akan mendatangi mereka dan mengambil jantung itu sendiri, khukhukhu"

Perlahan sapu yang di naikki Penyihir itu melayang di udara, tangan yang sudah mulai keriput itu di gerak-gerakan seiring dengan mulutnya yang mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Dan alangkah ajaibnya, Sebuah lubang hitam dan besar muncul di hadapan sang penyihir, tanpa pikir panjang lagi sang penyihir langsung masuk ke lubang itu agar sampai ke dunia manusia.

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan Handuk sewaan, dia baru saja selesai mandi setelah lelah bermain dengan Xiumin, Chen dan Sehun, banyak menguras keringat. Luhan menatap dirinya di cermin, dirinya agak heran kenapa tubuhnya itu terlalu kecil? sama saja walaupun sudah menjadi manusia.

"Hmm, kenapa wajahku seperti perempuan?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin lalu mencubit-cubit kedua pipinya, dia merasa bahwa dirinya itu berbeda dengan namja-namja lain. Wajahnya nampak seperti seorang gadis cantik.

**GREP~**

"E-eh?" Luhan melebarkan matanya saat melihat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya yang belum terbalut apapun itu dari pantulan Cermin. Luhan kaget saat melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di Leher luhan.

"Kau memang cantik, Luhannie~"

Luhan menelan susah salivanya, kenapa suara Sehun terdengar sangat... –Aneh?.

"S-sehun, a-apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa k-kau.." Omongan Luhan terbungkam saat Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung mencium bibirnya, Luhan menjadi sangat kaku.. Jantungnya langsung berdegup tidak tenang. Sementara Sehun sendiri malah menikmati ciuman-nya ini.

Ciuman Sehun beralih ke leher putih dan mulus milik Luhan, Luhan berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah karna masih sangat shock dengan kejadian barusan. Kenapa sehun nekat melakukan hal ini kepadanya?

"S-sehun.. a-apa yang k-kau l-laku... aahhhhhh..."

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan desahannya, entah dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, semuanya terasa berjalan sendiri. Mendengar desahan Luhan, Sehun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan mencium, mengggigit kecil dan menghisap leher luhan hingga menjadi tanda merah ke-ungu-an.

"ahhhh... s-sehun... uhhhh... h-hentikan..."

Ucapan disertai desahan itu tak membuat Sehun berhenti dari aksinya, Sehun malah mendorong luhan menuju ke kasur, dan menjatuhkan luhan serta menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Luhan. Sehun melihat hasil tanda-nya tadi, dia tersenyum puas.

"S-sehun, k-kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sehun tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Lu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. kau mau menjadi kekasihku kan? aku takut kehilangan dirimu lagi Lu, kehilangan dirimu bagaikan jiwaku yang setengah hilang.. aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya hidup tanpamu.. aku mengucapkan ini benar-benar tulus lu.. dari hatiku yang paling dalam.."

Luhan terperangah mendengar ucapan Sehun, entah kenapa dirinya ingin menangis.. Dia sangat bahagia ketika Sehun berucap seperti itu, rasanya hati-nya menjadi berdebar-debar dan rasanya Luhan ingin sekali terbang sampai ke langit paling tinggi.

"A-aku mau, Jadi kekasih Sehun.."

Sehun langsung menatap luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, apakah barusan Luhan baru saja mengatakan kalau dia menerima permintaan cinta darinya?

"K-kau.. benar-benar dengan jawabanmu? luhan?" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat, ayolah, siapa yang tidak bahagia mendengar pernyataan cintanya yang di terima oleh orang yang di sukainya? Sehun sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku atas barusan Lu, aku benar-benar tak sadar dengan pikiranku.. hmm lebih baik kau menggunakan bajumu saja.." Baru saja Sehun ingin beranjak pergi, tangan Sehun di tahan oleh Luhan. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Eumm.. a-aku ingin k-kau melanjutkan y-yang tadi.. ehh emm" Wajah luhan memerah ketika melanjutkan perkataannya, Sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Apa seorang peri juga tahu apa itu berhubungan 'this and that' ?

"Memang kau tahu caranya?"

"Tidak tahu sih, t-tapi rasanya aku ingin lagi.." Jawab Luhan dengan polosnya. Sehun sempat terdiam mendengar jawaban Luhan, namun entah dorongan darimana, Sehun naik ke atas tubuh Luhan dan bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya di antara kepala Luhan. Luhan hanya menatap sehun dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Baiklah.. kalau itu mau-mu.. Luhanniehh~~~"

Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi menegang ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang di sengajakan seperti itu. Luhan benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan sehun lanjutkan. Sehun mulai tersenyum lalu mencium bibir luhan dengan sedikit kasar, melumatnya dan sekali-sekali mendorong lidah luhan untuk mengajaknya berperang.

"hmpphhhh... ahhh... umhhhh..."

Sehun mendudukkan luhan tanpa melepas ciumannya, tangan Sehun mulai mengelus tubuh mulus Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa sedikit geli dan semakin terangsang.

"Menikmatinya? hmm?" Sehun melepas ciumannya lalu menurunkan bibirnya ke dada Luhan, Luhan hanya diam tak bereaksi. Sehun melirik kedua tonjolan yang ada di dada Luhan, tonjolan itu sudah menegang dan sedikit berubah warna menjadi ke-merah mudaan.

"Tegang ya? khekhe"

"Akhhhh~ Sehunnieehh~ ahhhh " Luhan langsung mendesah saat jari-jari Sehun memelintir nipple kanannya, luhan berusaha menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya namun nihil. Sehun terkadang memelintir, menekan, dan menarik nipple itu membuat Luhan benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

"S-sehun... ahhh... gelii..."

Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman saat Sehun memainkan nipplenya menggunakan lidahnya, lidah lincah milik sehun bergerak memutar di sekitar nipple Luhan.

"ahhhh... s-sehun... umhhhhh..."

"Ahhhh..."

Sehun mendesah saat lutut luhan menyenggol 'Junior'nya yang sudah sangat menegang. Sehun melepaskan mulutnya dari nipple Luhan, dia menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah terlihat sangat pasrah akibat rangsangan-rangsangan yang dia berikan. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus wajah luhan.

"Luhan, aku ingin kau mencoba sesuatu.." Luhan menatap bingung Sehun yang berdiri di pinggir kasur, tepat di hadapannya. Sehun membuka celana serta bajunya hingga dirinya full naked, membuang pakaiannya ke sembarang arah. Melihat tubuh polos Sehun, wajah Luhan sedikit memerah, matanya membulat sedikit.

"M-mencoba apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan ragu, Sehun langsung mengocok Juniornya sendiri tepat di hadapan Luhan, luhan makin melebarkan matanya.

"Ahhh... akuh... aahhhhhh... ingin... k-kau..." Sehun langsung mendorong masuk Juniornya kedalam mulut Luhan yang ternganga di depannya. Luhan terkaget karena Junior sehun yang sudah lumayan tegang dan sedikit lebih besar itu memasukki mulutnya. membuat luhan tersedak akibat Junior sehun yang seluruhnya masuk ke mulut Luhan.

"Umpphh! mmmpphhh!" Luhan langsung melotot lebar, dia bingung dengan Junior Sehun yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Sementara Sehun sendiri malah mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, merasa sangat keenakan.

"Hisap Lu! puaskan aku.." Perintah Sehun, Luhan sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sehun, namun sedikit demi sedikit Luhan mulai menghisap Junior Sehun yang berada di mulutnya. Sehun langsung mendesah tanpa di tahan, tangan kanan sehun mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Aahhhhh... Good Job~ Lu... ahhhhhh.."

Luhan mulai mengerti dengan permainan ini, dia terus menghisap junior Sehun dan mulai memaju-mundurkan mulutnya, membuat Sehun menyeringai puas sambil mendesah. Terkadang Sehun memerintah Luhan dengan cara menarik dan memajukan kepala Luhan di Juniornya.

"Hmmphhhh... hmppphh..."

"Ahhhhh... Itu bagus... ummhhhhh"

Luhan makin mempercepat Hisap-an di Junior Sehun, Luhan merasakan Junior Sehun yang berkedut-kedut, tapi dia hanya diam karena tak tahu apa maksudnya. Luhan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya semakin cepat, membuat Sehun ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar sedari tadi.

"Aku keluar luhan, aahhhhh... a-aku m-mau keluar~~ Nghhhhhhh~ Ahhhhhhhhh~" Desahan panjang Sehun terdengar seiring dengan keluarnya cairan putih di mulut Luhan, Sehun melepas Juniornya dari mulut Luhan, dilihatnya Luhan yang kesusahan karena Cairan miliknya sudah penuh di dalam rongga mulut Luhan.

"Telan saja Lu.." Luhan mulai menelan cairan milik Sehun itu sedikit-sedikit. Rasanya sedikit aneh bagi Luhan, namun dengan polosnya Luhan malah menelan cairan itu hingga habis, walaupun banyak yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menidurkan tubuh Luhan, mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan ke atas Bahunya, membuat hole Luhan terlihat sangat jelas dan itu. well, cukup menggoda bagi Sehun.

"Permainan ini belum selesai~ kau akan segera mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih daripada itu" Sehun mengarahkan wajahnya ke Junior Luhan, Luhan hanya pasrah sambil menutup mata dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ummmhhh... Sehun-ahhh..." Luhan mulai mendesah saat Sehun menjilat ujung Juniornya, Rasa ini baru pertama kali di rasa oleh Luhan.

Sehun meraup(?) Langsung Junior milik Luhan, membuat empunya langsung terlonjak kaget. Sehun mulai menghisap dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya pada junior Luhan, persis seperti apa yang tadi Luhan lakukan kepadanya.

"ahhh.. Sehun... umhhh... ahhh"

"Aaaahh.."

Luhan terus mendesah, Sehun semakin memanjakan junior Luhan, Sehun tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Luhan. Jari-jari Sehun memainkan kembali nipple Luhan, membuat desahan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Eummmhhh.. teruskann.. umhhhh" Desah Luhan tak karusan, tangannya meremas seprai kasur dengan kuat. Sehun terus melakukannya dengan semangatnya, sesekali memainkan lidahnya ke Junior Luhan. Luhan memejamkan mata saking nikmat yang dia rasakan.

"Ahhhh... Sehunniee... a-aku belum... uhhhh.. pernah... merasakan ini... ahhhh sebelumnyaa.." Ujar Luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah dan desahannya. Sehun hanya menatap wajah luhan yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan juga seksi. Mungkin Luhan adalah sosok yeoja yang terperangkap ke tubuh seorang namja – pikir Sehun.

"Sehun... aku... uhhhh... ingin... aakkkhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dan akhirnya cairan pertama Luhan keluar memenuhi mulut Sehun, Cairan itu telah mendesak ingin keluar. Sehun menelan cairan luhan hingga habis tanpa ada rasa jijik.

Sehun membersihkan cairan yang tersisa di Junior luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit kegelian. Sehun mengenai jarinya ke cairan yang tersisa lalu menatap Luhan yang sedang menatap dirinya juga dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Eummmpphhh..." Kembali Sehun meraup bibir Luhan, melumatnya dengan ganas dan menggigit bibir bawah Luhan hingga Luhan mengerang kesakitan.

"Ahhhh.." Desah Sehun. Mereka berdua terus melakukan itu sampai tak menyadari kalau hari sudah hampir sore.

"Akkhhhh! Sehunniee... a-apa yang kau lakukan" Ciuman mereka berhenti karena Luhan mengerang kesakitan saat Jari telunjuk Sehun mencoba memasukki holenya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan sakit.

"Tahan Luhan.." Ujar Sehun mulai memasukkan jari keduanya. Luhan tak tahan, dia menggerakan tubuhnya kesana-kemari meskipun jari Sehun tetap ada di dalam hole-nya. Hingga akhirnya jari ketiga di masukkan. Luhan terdiam, mencoba beradaptasi dengan Jari Sehun di hole-nya.

"Sudah tahan? kalau begitu, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja ne" Sehun mengeluarkan Jarinya membuat Luhan kembali mengerang. Sehun mengocok –lagi- juniornya lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depan Hole Luhan. Sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"Lakukan saja.." Ujar Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, dia mulai memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole luhan yang sempit karena belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali. Luhan langsung menjerit saat Junior itu masuk ke holenya, rasanya seperti di sobek dan terbelah menjadi dua, intinya itu sangatlah sakit dan membuat Luhan tak nyaman.

"Arrgghh... Keluarkan itu... hiks... aku mohon... s-sakit sekali.. hiks" Cairan bening mulai turun dari mata Luhan, Luhan menangis saat Junior Sehun sudah masuk setengah.

"Kalau sakit, kita hentikan saja, bagaimana?" Sehun tak tega melihat Luhan, dia mengusap kedua pipi Luhan dan menghapus airmatanya. Sehun tahu itu pasti amat sangat sakit, karena ini baru yang pertama kalinya bagi Luhan.

"Tidak.. hiks... lanjutkan saja.. sudah... hiks.. terlanjurkan?" Ujar Luhan sembari terisak. Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Tahan ya Lu" Sehun kembali mendorong Setengah Juniornya, Luhan hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga membuatnya sedikit terluka.

"Arrghhhh!"

Kini Junior Sehun sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan nafas tak beraturan. Sementara Sehun berusaha untuk mendiamkan dulu agar Luhan terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Setelah agak lama, Luhan mengangguk meyakinkan sehun kalau dirinya sudah siap.

"Aku mohon, teriakan saja namaku dan tahan.. kalau terlalu sakit bilang saja" Ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun mulai memundurkan Juniornya membuat Luhan sedikit mengerang. Namun setelah dirasa Luhan bisa beradaptasi, Sehun memaju-mundurkan Juniornya di dalam hole Luhan. Hole luhan yang sempit itu menjepit Junior Sehun dan membuat Sehun mendesah keenakan.

"Aaaahhh... ini enak... luhan... aahhh" Desah Sehun saat merasa Hole Luhan menjepit Juniornya.

"Aaaahhh... percepat s-sehun..ahhhh..." Desah Luhan keenakan. Sehun perlahan mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya, hingga mengenai sweet-spot milik Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung agak lemas.

"Aahhh... lubangmuh... enak... sekali... uhhhh" Desah Sehun sambil terus menyodok Sweet spot Luhan.

"Aahhhh Sehunnieehhh~.."

"Ahhhhh..."

Desahan demi desahan mulai memenuhi suasana hening ruangan itu, Ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat pasrah, keringat mengucur dan airmata yang mengering itu membuat Sehun berpikir kalau Luhan adalah namja yang paling cantik, begitu juga seksi. Sehun makin mempercepat sodokkannya membuat Luhan tersentak-sentak.

"Ukhh... ahhhh Sehun, a-aku... aahh" Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin mendesak keluar, begitu pula dengan sehun, dia juga akan segera mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

"Bersamaku... uhhh... aaAAAHHH!"

Akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di Luhan, begitu juga Cairan luhan yang mengalir kemana-mana. Luhan dan Sehun mengontrol nafas mereka masing-masing, lalu menatap lembut satu-sama lain. Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Luhan.." Ujar Sehun seraya menoleh ke Luhan dan mengelus rambut Namja Cantik itu. Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun, mendekap tubuh Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada milik Sehun.

"Aku mengantuk.." Lirih Luhan hampir tak terdengar. Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang Luhan, menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah tertidur di pelukannya, matanya menatap jam dinding, sudah pukul delapan malam.

"Hhh, satu jam lagi Luhan akan kembali menjadi Peri, lebih baik aku habiskan waktunya dengan pelukan hangat ini" Ujar Sehun pelan, baru saja namja itu akan menutup matanya, tiba-tiba..

.

**BRAKKKK!**

.

"SEHUN! INI GAWAT! CHANYEOL HYUNG MENGHILANG! BAGAIMANA INI?!" Tiba-tiba Kai mendobrak Pintu, membuat Sehun serta Luhan terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru Terbangun. Semua yang ada di pintu menatap bengong Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak mengenakan baju.

"Ya! Jangan melakukan hal itu! Kita harus mencari Chanyeol!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengelus bahu Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menangis, Kris dan Tao hanya diam. Luhan dan Sehun segera memakai baju mereka kembali

"Aku menemukan ini saat tiba-tiba chanyeol hilang.. hiks.." Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Sehun lalu memberikan sebuah Bulu burung berwarna hitam, Sehun menatap Bulu aneh itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei, apa hubungannya Hilangnya chanyeol dengan ini?" Tanya Sehun, Karena penasaran Luhan mengambil Bulu burung itu dari tangan Sehun lalu menatapnya, dan alangkah kagetnya saat dia mengetahui bahwa bulu hitam itu sudah sangat dia kenal.

"Aku harus menemukan Xiumin hyung!" Luhan langsung berlari, namun sakit di bagian bawahnya membuat Luhan mengerang, Sehun yang menatap Luhan langsung menggendong Luhan ala bride style, Sehun tahu pasti Luhan masih sakit.

"Biar aku yang antar, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan teharu, dia meremas bulu burung hitam yanga ada di tangannya itu.

"Kita harus menemukan Xiumin hyung.." Ujar Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu melewati semua teman-temannya, teman-temannya hanya menatap bingung lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan dan Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Penyihir itu menculiknya.."

Semua terdiam ketika Xiumin menaruh Bulu Burung hitam itu di atas meja, Luhan hanya mengigit jarinya takut, sementara yang lain tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh Xiumin.

"Maksudmu apa? Xiumin-sshi? Penyihir? Bukankah itu hanyalah mitos belaka?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, Xiumin menghela nafasnya lalu mulai menjelaskan data diri mereka, mengakui kalau Luhan dan dirinya adalah seorang Peri dari dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia manusia.

Awalnya teman-teman Sehun sempat tak percaya dengan omongan Xiumin, namun berkat pembelaan dari Chen dan Sehun, perlahan-lahan mereka mulai percaya. Kemudian, mereka mengatur sebuah rencana bagaimana caranya membawa chanyeol kembali ke dunia manusia dari kurungan Penyihir itu.

"Hyung, katamu tadi kita akan pergi ke dunia peri kan? lalu bagaimana caranya? kita kan hanya bisa kembali kesana jika.."

"Tenang saja Lu, aku punya ini.." Xiumin memotong ucapan Luhan, memperlihatkan sebuah bola kecil berwarna merah, Luhan menatap bola itu dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hyung.. kau.. mengambil bola itu dari mana?! Itu kan benda penelitian.. lagipula belum tentu bisa di gunakan!" Kaget Luhan. Xiumin langsung membungkam mulut Luhan dengan tangannya, menyuruhnya diam agar tak diketahui oleh teman-teman Sehun.

"Ssst diamlah, aku mengambil ini sebelum kita pergi, karena aku tahu pasti penyihir itu akan merencanakan sesuatu, ayo kita bawa semuanya ke hutan pertama kali kita datang, lalu aku akan membuka gerbang dunia peri" Ujar Xiumin, Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

'Semoga saja penyihir itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh'

* * *

.

.

.

"hyung, yakin benar-benar akan melemparkan benda itu, lalu sesuatu akan terjadi?" Tanya Tao saat mereka sudah sampai di hutan tempat Luhan dan Xiumin datang pertama kali. Xiumin mengangguk yakin, sementara Kai melirik Tao

"Memang kau tahu kalau dia lebih tua darimu? badannya saja masih pendek, dasar sok tahu!" Ejek Kai, Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah tak usah bertengkar, untuk konfirmasi, aku berumur 105 Tahun, okey? Terserah kalian mau memanggilku hyung atau tidak"

Mata Semua yang ada disana melebar sempurna –Kecuali Luhan.

"J-jadi... k-kau luhan..." Gagap Sehun sembari melirik Luhan yang terlihat santai, Luhan menoleh ke semuanya lalu tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Hehe, Xiumin hyung dan aku berbeda kok, aku masih 103 tahun.. Peri itu memang seperti itu, mereka akan berhenti mengalami ketuaan saat berumur 23 Tahun, dan aku sudah tak bisa menjadi orang lansia, hehe" Ujar Luhan terkekeh.

'Aku juga mau..' rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Nah, sudah terbuka.." Semuanya menoleh ke arah Xiumin, sebuah lubang hitam ada di hadapan mereka. Teman-teman sehun menelan saliva kasar.

"Yakin harus masuk ke tempat ini? Konyol sekali.." Ujar Kris dengan nada sinis. Semuanya hanya mendiamkan kris dan mulai masuk satu persatu ke dalam lubang itu. Hanya tinggal kris yang masih diam tak mau melakukan apapun.

"Gege!" Sebuah tangan menarik paksa kris hingga tubuh Kris tertarik ikut masuk ke lubang hitam. Mereka seperti sedang berputar-putar di dalam lubang itu, Hampir saja Kai akan muntah karena terlalu pusing. Luhan, Xiumin, Chen dan Sehun berada di paling depan, mereka harus cepat menolong Chanyeol sebelum terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

Semuanya telah sampai di dunia Peri. Mereka mulai berjalan ke arah rumah sang penyihir, namun harus melewati hutan lebat yang ada di dunia itu. Semuanya terkagum melihat keindahan hutan disana, Dengan daun-daun pohon yang berwarna-warni, Hewan-hewan dengan bentuk yang sedikit aneh, air yang sangat jernih dan terdapat banyak krystal berwarna ungu di dalam sungai itu.

"WOW! Tempat yang sangat indah!" Kagum Kai, Yang lain mengangguk setuju –Kecuali Kris, Baekhyun masih sedikit sedih.

"Tujuan kita kesini untuk mencari Yeolli!" Tegas Baekhyun, Semuanya terdiam dengan omongan Baekhyun. Benar juga, mereka kesini untuk mencari Chanyeol, bukannya untuk bersenang-senang di dunia peri.

Mereka berjalan melewati Hutan dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah besar dan menyeramkan, Luhan dan Xiumin telah kembali menjadi peri, teman-temannya berubah ukuran menjadi seukuran Luhan dan Xiumin sejak mereka ada di lubang hitam tadi.

"Kau yakin Chanyeol ada di dalam sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada ragu. Luhan mengangguk yakin, namun saat tangan Luhan ingin membuka pintu, Pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya hingga menghasilkan suara yang keras.

"Umh.. Horror sekali.." Gumam Tao, Xiumin dan Chen segera masuk ke rumah itu. Yang lain hanya saling tatap-menatap karena takut.

"Kita harus berani! Demi Chanyeol hyung!" Ujar Sehun, setelah itu semuanya setuju, masuk ke dalam rumah mengerikan bagaikan tak ada lagi penghuninya disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Khekhekhe, kalian sudah datang?"

Langkah mereka terhenti saat mendapati sosok Penyihir itu di hadapannya, tertawa sinis dan memegang sebuah tongkat hitam, disertai seekor burung yang ada di bahunya.

"Kembalikan yeolli-ku!" Baekhyun berteriak lantang, Penyihir itu kembali tertawa sinis dan akhirnya membawa sanderanya, yaitu Chanyeol yang di ikat di sebuah tiang dengan rumput panjang dan mencekik lehernya.

"Kalian mau anak ini selamat?" Tanya penyihir itu, baru saja Kai akan mendekati Penyihir itu, namun rumput liar yang lain mendekap dan mencekiknya dengan kencang, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung berusaha menolong Kai, namun rumput itu terlalu tebal untuk di putuskan.

Tak lama kemudian, Rumput tebal itu telah mencekik semuanya, hanya Luhan, Xiumin dan Sehun yang tersisa. Chen di singkirkan oleh penyihir itu karena di anggap telah menganggunya untuk menyekap Tao, makanya terpaksa Chen juga ikut di sekap.

"Ya! Lepaskan teman-temanku!" Ujar Luhan dengan nada emosi. Begitu juga Xiumin dan Sehun, mana tega mereka melihat teman-temannya yang hampir mati karena kehabisan nafas di cekik seperti itu.

"Khekhekhe, ada syaratnya luhan!" Ujar Penyihir itu dengan suara tawanya yang sangat menyeramkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Apa itu?! katakan! Asal teman-temanku bisa bebas!" Ujar Luhan. Penyihir itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sehun, tepat di bagian dadanya.

"Bunuh dia, ambilkan jantungnya untukku maka aku akan membebaskan teman-temanmu.." Ujar Penyihir itu licik, Mata Luhan membelalak, Sehun hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan Xiumin hanya diam berusaha merencanakan sesuatu.

"Bunuh dia luhan! Maka teman-teman berhargamu akan aku bebaskan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa? Membunuh S-sehun!?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Alohaa, Gak kerasa udah chapter 8 aja, padahal harusnya ini cuma sampai chapter 5/6 aja lho :p . Hmm, maaf kalau kelamaan nunggu nih fanfic gaje, soalnya baru inget harus ngelanjutin ini fanfic /Jangan di tiru di rumah/.

Chap ini gatau manis ato enggaknya, kayaknya malah ada konflik /Jangan bunuh author please ;A;/ dan author lupa, adegan manisnya masih lama.. hehehe /Maklum, author pelupa TT_TT/

Makasih buat pembaca setia, yang baru datang, yang cuma favoritin, ataupun siders, makasih banyak yaaa /Cipok satu-satu/.

.

Mind To Review? smut-nya kurang HOT? kurang Panjang? maklum, ini adegan smut yang pertama kali author bikin, hehehe ._.v /Di giling truk/


End file.
